To Find a Way Back
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: In the middle of their divorce, Chloe and Lex are pretending to be a happy couple in front of her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **In the middle of their divorce, Chloe and Lex are pretending to be a happy couple in front of her father.

**A/N **I had this idea written down for a very long time, but never really felt like it. And it is the last one that I had ready, so for a next story… it'll either come to me or I'll be looking for some inspiration : (

**Part 1**

It was raining. Huge droplets of water were falling down on earth so powerfully, making so much noise, that it was hard to hear another person speaking.

In a few days there would be Christmas, but it didn't look like it would snow anytime soon. There was only that annoying rain.

They were saying it was people's fault, because they stopped caring about their environment and now, it was going crazy. It was snowing when it was supposed to be warm, raining when it was supposed to be snowing.

Chloe Sullivan hated that weather. And she hated her life a little bit more as it was the exact resemblance of what was happening in the atmosphere.

She'd thought once she'd got the love of her life, she would be happy forever.

Fairy tale. Life didn't work that way. Love didn't make everything right.

She should've known better. She should've known the very same moment she'd fallen for him. Life with somebody like that would never be peaches and cream. It would be hard. He had a second love and that one was addictive as it was involving power. Especially when the whole company had fallen into his hands after the death of his father.

He was supposed to love her. He was supposed to put her first.

She should've known better.

She should've known that he hadn't changed at all.

And her career… just another thing she'd sacrificed for him. And another thing she would probably never get back. She couldn't write about him and, whether she liked it or not, he was the most influential person in Metropolis. If she couldn't write about him, who could she write about? Where should she look for juicy pieces of information when most of them were connected to his company?

She was stuck with obits and anons about lost dogs…

She wanted to cry, but she allowed herself only for one stray tear in her eye.

She could stay there, on the street, right by the entrance to his company, looking into the distance, covered by a huge black umbrella.

Her life was all black now. It'd been gray once, because of him. Now it was black, because of her despair.

She knew the longer she was standing there the longer she kept him waiting. It wasn't that she took pleasure in it. She just couldn't bring herself to go inside. Not after everything she'd gone through.

She just couldn't. That was the very place where she'd left him. Walked out of his life. And she hadn't looked back.

"Mrs. Luthor?" a doorman finally asked, his voice unsure. Then she felt his hand on her damp shoulder. She was wearing a purple coat, but now it seemed to be more dark than bright. She hadn't had the chance to get herself new clothes. She didn't want those she had, because she'd got them for him. She never really had a favorite color. She liked red and yellow and green, but never really needed to have such clothes. It'd all changed when she'd fallen for him. Then all she'd been buying was for him. Purple. Sometimes red. And lots of black and gray, so it would look good together.

Chloe sighed heavily, really hating her last name.

And there were times when she'd loved it. When she'd told him that she hadn't cared about his name. She'd cared about him and she'd been proud of him. He'd managed to become so much better man than his father. She'd told him he should never be ashamed of his name.

"Mrs. Luthor?" she heard again.

She put the mask on her face, so he wouldn't know how terribly she was feeling at the moment.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm going." She turned to him.

"Mr. Luthor wanted to know if you were here already, but if you need some time then he can…"

"No," Chloe shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face. "I am fine. Thank you. I'm coming."

"He's waiting for you on the roof, Mrs. Luthor."

"Of course."

On the roof. Where there was a chopper ready to start and the only one missing in there was she.

Good, let Lex wait. He'd been so busy for the last few months that right now she actually wanted to punish him with waiting.

She folded the umbrella, water still dripping from it as she was walking towards the elevators.

She still had the master key. It allowed her to travel in the elevator uninterrupted, alone, straight up to Lex's office.

Only she hadn't been using it for a very long time.

They hadn't been meeting in his office for a very long time.

Because he never had time.

When the elevator's door slid close behind Chloe, she used the key and pushed the button that would take her to the roof.

She had about thirty seconds to put herself together.

He couldn't know how awful she's been. He just couldn't.

She closed her eyes, shook her head, trying not to think of the last time she'd been in this building, but it was all futile.

_Past_

"Chloe," Lex said as he looked up at her from the pile of papers he was working on. "Weren't we supposed to meet…"

"We were, Lex," she said, her voice cold and full of resentment.

"Chloe, why are you so upset?" he asked, his face concerned as he stood up from his chair and made his way to her.

When he got closer her body tensed. They always shared a very strong sexual attraction to each other and after four years of being together Chloe still wanted to just rip his clothes off and have her way with him. Even if that meant doing it on his desk and on the floor. With his secretary behind the door.

But that was not why she came to him.

"You did it _again_, Lex," she said through clenched teeth, because she was so close to crying. He'd let her down one more time. She was sick of it. She'd been living like that for the last six months.

"Chloe," Lex said her name and that did it. Tears started streaming down her eyes. "Chloe," this time he was really concerned. He reached his hands to her, but she moved back.

"Don't!" she yelled at him. "Just don't!"

"Why did I do?"

"What did you do?!" she repeated, getting more angrier with him. "You stood me up again!"

"What? No… I…"He looked at his watch. "Fuck," he cursed. "Chloe, I am so sorry."

"That's what you keep telling me for exactly half a year now, Lex. I lost count of how many times you just buried yourself in work, completely forgetting about me, your wife!"

"You know this is important. I have to clean that company off everything my father touched. And that is pretty much _everything. _I want the name Luthor to be respectable again, not to be a synonym for malicious deeds. Chloe, you, of all people, should understand that."

"I do, I really do, but I can't do that anymore. That company… I can't believe I'm saying this, but your father's death destroyed our marriage. He was always there, mocking you for choosing me, provoking me that you would always be the same and you would… eventually stop caring about me… and…"

"I never stopped carrying. I love you!" Lex tried to get closer, but she made a few steps back again.

"He was right, Lex," she said the words that were like a dagger to his heart. "He was right. Not in everything, because you never cheated on me…"

"I wouldn't be able to… Chloe…"

"Stop!" she screamed when he reached his hands to her again. "Just fucking stop!"

"Tell me what I can do to…"

"Nothing! There's absolutely _nothing_ you can do! I'm done! It's over"!

"What do you mean?"

"I'm done with you, Lex. If you really loved me…" she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them again, looking straight into his blue gray pupils, "you would listen to me the first, maybe second time it happened that you neglected me, because you were working. You can't love me! I start to wonder if all there ever was between us was just… that attraction, that thing we have that keeps pulling us together. It's nothing more than a simple desire."

"Chloe, you don't mean that…" He shook his head.

"I do," she reassured him. "What else can I do to get you back? I don't have my career, because I sacrificed it for _you. _What do I have now? We don't have children and we can't even get pregnant, because you keep working!"

"And you refuse to go off the pills!" he finally raised his voice like she got to the most painful point. "You just don't want your child to be a _Luthor!_"

"You know that's not true! Don't turn this all around!"

"I'm not! I've been worried about that for weeks!"

"How can we have a child if you work so much?! If I was pregnant now the baby would never see you! It would be like you and your father all over again! Maybe you would even send it to a boarding school, hah? Because the only few hours you'd be home you would like to spend with me, in bed, treating me like a whore you can fuck! You would not have time for your own child, Lex! And then what? Maybe I would get sick, because of all that boredom and misery and just die!"

She knew she went too far with that. She knew it the moment she saw the look on his face.

It wasn't hurt, no, it wasn't in his nature to actually show off _that _much emotions. He closed himself off. Retreated. She knew he would never come back from that.

"So, it's over? Just like that?" he asked, his voice so calm it was like he hit her.

"I'm sorry, Lex, I didn't mean to say…"

"Yes, you did."

"Yes, it is over. I need my life back. I sacrificed everything for you and now I am tired of waiting for you. I'm not getting any younger. We aren't moving forward. We have to end it."

"So you just run away and find some guy that would be the exact copy of Clark Kent and start a family? Chloe, I will not let you give yourself to somebody else after _I_ had you." His eyes were so angry and cold now that Chloe was actually scared of him. He got to her and clenched his hand around her arm like a vice. "I won't let another man touch you! You are mine!"

"Lex, you are hurting me!"

"You are _mine_!" he roared and brought his face to hers, trying to kiss her.

Only when he barely touched her lips, he felt a sting on his cheek.

She actually slap him.

"I'll send you the divorce papers," she just said and ran away, leaving him standing in the middle of his office, his face white as paper, eyes mad, fists clenched.

Chloe hated that memory. It was the last one. It was clouding all the previous ones. The good ones. The perfect ones. It destroyed it all.

There was no return for them. Maybe she wasn't meant to be with Lex after all.

Only she couldn't imagine ever wanting anyone else. It was like Lex had poisoned here when he'd touched her for the very first time. Like he'd kept drawing that poison into her when he'd kissed her, when he'd entered her the first time and then many after.

He was always possessive, but she loved that about him. She'd never before had to be scared of it.

And now she would get into a chopper with him, fly to Smallville and pretend she was still deeply in love with him.

Maybe that wasn't that hard, but it would hurt her. The worst was she had to pretend she still trusted him, wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. That one day she would give him children.

She would never do any of that. Technically, they were still married, because the final day was due after the Christmas. She would meet with him and his lawyers, bring her own lawyer, and they would sign the papers. And just like that they would no longer be married. Whatever they'd had would be erased. She would be free. Free to do anything she would want.

Only she had no idea how to get her career back, it seemed like it was too late already. And she had no idea what to do with her life. How to spend all the days and nights of it without Lex.

She was used to him. Used to the shape of his body so perfectly fitting hers. Used to his lips that were doing wonderful things to her body every time. Used to his skilful pianist's fingers. Used to his big…

She shook her head, took a deep breath.

She would not longer think about him that way. Her body might still want him, crave for him, but she couldn't give in. It wasn't right. She had her pride. She would not become a whore for him. She would not be stripped off all her dignity and freedom. She would not be dependent on him. She had to regain her own independence.

And she would do that, only it would be twice that hard when having him and her dad around.

She entered the roof and was welcome by a very strong wind that almost knocked her off her feet.

"Mrs. Luthor, let me give you a hand!" she heard another of Lex's servants and, before she noticed, she was being led to the chopper.

She had to lower her head and cover her face with her arm, because the rain was so sharp and it was winding so much that she had to protect her eyes. She was moving blind, but didn't care. Somebody was there to get her to the chopper. Somebody she didn't know, so she was safe.

Only then she felt other pair of hands on her. Hands on her waist. Pulling her up. Helping her to get inside.

She would recognize that hands and that smell that hit her nostrils everywhere.

It was Lex.

Lex so close to her that her heart started beating like crazy.

Lex with his hands on her waist and if they just slip a little lower… she would feel them on her butt.

She wanted to push him away. She wanted to run away, because his influence on her didn't cease. She wanted nothing more right now than to plunge herself into oblivion while kissing him, while…

She wanted to protest, to get away. She had to.

It was over before she even had the chance to.

The hands let go off her. She was seated.

The door was closed.

The chopper was ready to take off.

And there he was, sitting right next to her. Looking like she remembered, except those dark circles under his eyes. She wondered if that was because he worked even more now or maybe she was the one who pushed him to it.

But he didn't fight for her after that fatal meeting in his office. That should tell her everything. She wasn't that dear to him like she would like to think.

She was stupid. She was always stupid with him!

"Chloe…" he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Hi, Lex," she said quickly and started fumbling with the seatbelts.

"Let me…" he offered, reaching his hands to her.

"I get it! Thanks!" she squealed and almost jumped as he was about to touch her again.

"Chloe… I won't hurt you. I'm sorry for what happened, but…" he started, pain in his eyes.

Those eyes she knew she could just drown in…

She forced herself to stop looking into them.

"It's not that. I'm not afraid of you," she answered, but did not give him the real reason for her jumpiness. That wouldn't be right. "Thank you for what you're doing for me. I know you have no obligation to my father…"

"Your father has a weak heart and I would hate to see you losing him. If you don't want him to know about… us… then it's fine by me. I had nowhere to be anyway."

Chloe's hear clenched at that sentence.

He had nowhere to be…

But it wasn't like it was her fault! He did it to himself.

"I just wanted to say I appreciate that," she added and looked the opposite side, through the window. The chopper was taking off.

"Are you alright?" Lex asked with care in his voice.

She closed her eyes, tried not to panic again, tried to even out her breathing.

He knew she hated flying.

And when they'd been flying together in the past he'd always had her in his arms.

"I'm fine," she said, coarsely.

The closeness was killing her. He was like a drug to her and she'd been on rehab for far too long.

"So, how are you?" she asked, finally gathering the courage.

"Not so bad," the answer came. "How are you?"

She forced herself to look at him again. She knew that was a mistake. It didn't miss her attention the exhaustion evident on his face and body. His tired eyes. Dark circles under them.

His coat was undone, so she had a perfect view on the light purple shirt on his body. A body she…

_Stop, _she told herself in her mind. _That would not take you anywhere. You're doing it for your father, not for you. It's bad for you. Just remember how it ended._

It ended badly. That brought Chloe's clarity.

"Been better, but I'm getting there," she said.

She started to think if maybe that idea was a huge mistake…

Too late to back out now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_That was such a huge mistake, _Chloe thought when the chopper finally landed and they were escorted to a car.

"Uhm… Lex?" Chloe asked, stopping right by the door held by one of Lex's staff.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked, standing behind her and actually placing his hand on the middle of her back.

She wanted to get away from him, from his touch, from that closeness. Even when she just saw him it was too much for her. And she actually thought she would be able to stay in his company for a few days preceding Christmas? Had she lost her mind?! She would not do that, she was too weak. She couldn't give in to him, she knew that, but her body was screaming for him to take her. She didn't even care what he would do to her as long as he would do something. She really wanted to shook her head right now, escape, even if it was to the bathroom. She needed to splash some water over her face. She needed to remind herself why she wanted a divorce. Lex could be sweet, she knew that more than anyone who met him, but he could also be cruel. He had the power to hurt her like no one else. And he'd done it already. She would not step into that mess twice.

"I think we should have our luggage taken to the mansion first. Why they loaded it all to the car?" Chloe asked.

Lex had sent one of his men earlier to her apartment in Metropolis, so he could take Chloe's luggage. It'd already been on the chopper when she'd got to the roof.

"They loaded it into the car, because we are not staying at the mansion, "Lex answered and nudged her a little, so she would finally get inside.

"But…"

Another nudge.

She really wanted to tell him off and, what was more important, get away from his touch and the intoxicating presence of his body behind her. She loved to feel him there, sometimes they'd… she forced her mind to shut up.

Then she understood what Lex meant. The world didn't exactly know that they were in the middle of their divorce, so they had to play along, even in front of Lex's employees.

They found themselves in the car and, after Lex made sure the barrier separating them from the driver was down, he notified, "I spoke to your father over the phone. It was his idea that we stay in his house."

"But… why?!" Chloe sputtered. "We… we can't stay there! I mean… Having to pretend all this time will be tough, but… even in…" she stopped. Two separate bedrooms, even separate beds were now out of the question. "Lex! Is that some stupid plan to get me back?"

"I would never lower myself to such acting and you know that. If I want you back, I will do it all by myself. I don't need your father's help."

"So, why didn't you tell him we could stay at the mansion overnight?" she prompted, still angry with him. Actually, she was panicking inside, but she was doing her best no to show it. She would not give Lex that satisfaction.

"I did tell him that," Lex sighed and continued, "only then he said he would not let me hire staff, especially around Christmas eve. He said I should give them few days off, so they could be with their families."

"Ah, it actually does sound reasonable," Chloe said and bit her lower lip. She hated the fact that she would have to spend with Lex even more time than she expected, but she would also hate putting some people to work. Even if they didn't need a cooker in the mansion, somebody had to still be there to keep the place warm, to clean it up and to guard it.

"Fuck," Chloe cursed and heard a chuckled next to her. "Are you laughing at me?!" she looked at him, outraged. And no, she did not notice how good he looked like when smiling. She remembered him really smiling. To her. So many times. She always thought she was the only one who got to see that smile and she was probably right. Now it wasn't in the fullest. They weren't happy like they'd used to. Now everything was gone, over, buried in the past.

She turned to the window, resisting the urge to keep looking at him. She knew exactly where that looking would lead them. To bed. Probably. And it wouldn't be good, because it would be that much harder for her to let him go and… her father would be in the house. And they were usually so loud…

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. She really wanted to cry right now. The pain in her chest was too big. Whoever called it "a broken heart" got that right. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She hadn't even been sleeping well since she'd left him. She knew it would take months of getting used to the empty bed. Of getting used to the fact that he would never be there with her again, sometimes even just to hold her.

She didn't know if the fact that Gabe's house was nearby was a good thing or not. She really want to get out of the car, because even if Lex wasn't touching her at the moment, she could still feel him. But then, in front of her father they would have to pretend… wouldn't that be ten times worse?

The car pulled out on the front and a middle age brunette walked out of the house immediately.

"Chloe!" she yelled and spread her arms, waiting for Chloe to get out of the car and give her a hug.

It was Tina, Gabe's second wife.

Chloe wasn't a typical child, so she never hated Tina for appearing in her father's life. She knew he deserved someone more than anybody else. And he finally found his happiness.

"Come here, my dear," Tina said and finally put her arms around Chloe. "So good to see you!" Then she pulled away, holding Chloe on her arms' length. "Dear, something's wrong. Are you ok? Where's Lex?" She looked around, so Lex finally got out of the car as well.

Chloe was wondering what he was doing there for so long, but she decided it would be better if she didn't know after all.

"Tina! Let her breathe! She's just got here!" Gabe appeared at the top of the stars.

"Daddy!" Chloe exclaimed and, before she stopped herself, she ran up to him and jump to his him. He embraced her happily.

"Baby, are you ok?" Now he seemed to be concerned. "Everything's fine? When I talked to Lex over the phone I had the impression that something was off…"

"No, everything's perfect, dad," she lied quickly," I just missed you."

Gabe had now a double bypass on his heart. The surgery had been done over a month ago, so Chloe's concern about him was genuine. She might not be strong enough to be around Lex for so long, but she had to. For her father. He had enough worries in his life, some of them caused by Chloe, so now she would make sure he wouldn't have any more of them.

"Tina, Gabe, nice to see you." Lex finally came over and, as soon as Gabe let his daughter go, Lex put his arm around her.

Chloe felt a sudden heat stroking her whole body and her breathing accelerated again. She should actually be grateful to Lex for that gesture, because they'd been always so inseparable in the past that if they suddenly acted differently Gabe would really have something to be worried about.

"Oh, so I see it was the longing for me, hah?" He winked at Chloe. "Because you two are love birds as always. Come on, come inside."

Chloe released a breath of relief, but still had troubles with the tension between her and Lex. She'd never before had difficulties with being around him, but that was because they'd had sex all the time, so they'd usual cuddling and closeness had been just the outcome of it all. Now it seemed like a foreplay to her. Only she knew she couldn't let it go any further.

"I prepared a room for you upstairs," Tina said. "It's not as big as all those bedrooms in the mansion, but that shouldn't be a problem, should it?" She turned to Chloe and Lex.

"Tine, I already told you it wouldn't," Gabe said and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm no fool, those two are very…" he stopped," found of each other," he finally finished, "they would even do with a single bed."

Chloe was sure her face was red now. Crimson. She let go of Lex under the pretext of taking her shoes off. She just needed to catch a breath.

She ran though their last meeting in his office in her mind again to remind herself why she had to leave him.

"And I'm sure you're glad, bear, that I made Lex stay here," Gabe winked at his daughter again. "All those poor people that would have to work during Christmas… And you know what? Lex, I was actually pretty surprised when you agreed to it so easily," Gabe turned to Lex.

"You know me, Gabe. Anything to make your daughter happy. I just realized it would be a good thing."

"Yeah, I'm so glad you two found each other. I wasn't very eager of that relationship at first, but then… Lex, you only proved me wrong. I couldn't ask for a better son in law." And then Gabe actually put his arms around Lex.

Chloe's and Lex's eyes met at the moment and she felt dull ache in her heart again.

She remembered…

* * *

_Past_

"I think your dad finally accepted me," Lex said when they entered the mansion after coming back from a dinner in Gabe Sullivan's house.

"Yes. He adores you by now! Good thing, because I love you so much I could never let you go."

"Even if your father didn't approve?" Lex asked, turning to face her.

Their arms automatically swung around each other.

"Even if he didn't approve," Chloe confirmed, resting her arms on Lex's shoulders and looking up at him. "I would just run away with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And leave your dad alone?"

"No, I would find him some woman to take of him first, then run away."

Lex chuckled. Chloe was mesmerized by the sound of his laugh and by the sight of his eyes when they were actually happy.

"Come here."

"Catch me…" Chloe giggled and before Lex noticed, she was gone.

"Chloe!"

"Catch me! Then you can do whatever you want to me!"

That one sentence made his cock harden a little, so he just groaned deep in his throat and ran after her.

"Where could you be? Chloe? Chloe?!"

"Find me!"

Her voice was coming from his study.

He burst through the door, a little breathless from all the running. And Lex Luthor never ran. Well, at least he hadn't before he met her.

Chloe was sitting on his desk in a pose that was probably meant to be sexual.

And it was.

She was supporting herself on her hands that were behind her, so he had a very good view on her exposed breast. Especially when she lost her camisole somewhere along the way. One of her legs were also hooked in a very…

Lex was there, right by her, in the matter of a second.

Hid hands reaching out for her, his lips on hers, his tongue demanding so she would let him in.

And she did. She opened for him and he just ravished her, kissing her lips, tracing the rim of them, licking the palate of her mouth, her teeth, then sucking on her tongue.

She moaned deeply and her legs went around his waist, bringing him close, so their pelvises met.

"Mhmmmm…" she hummed as he started kissing her neck and fondling her breast with his hands. "Somebody's got a hard on."

"And somebody can do something about it," Lex said against her skin. His breath tickling her.

"Oh, go ahead, Mr. Luthor. After all I told you you can do whatever you want to me," she teased him.

"I love when you call me that. It's so hot."

"Yeah… just… Lex… please…" she started rubbing herself against his erection.

"Argh… minx," he complained. "I need to come inside of you, not in my pants."

"What are you waiting for, then?" She pulled away a little to be able to look into his face. He was having one of her favorites expressions. His eyes hazy from desire. And so possessive that she could get wet just from him looking at her like that.

"Take me," she said and spread her legs.

She was wearing a skirt, so Lex didn't bother with taking it off. He felt like hard fuck "in the office", considering the place. And the desk she was already sitting on.

He reached to his belt and freed his cock. In the meantime Chloe ripped his shirt open.

"I thought we wouldn't bother with taking our clothes off," he noticed.

"Well, your chest is so yummy that I couldn't resist," she said and to prove it she actually pout her face to it and licked a path right across one of his nipples.

As a respond Lex pushed her backwards and slid himself home with one quick stroke, filling her in.

They both groaning as the pleasure overcame them completely. He started fucking her right away.

Chloe wouldn't be dominated, she needed more and more of him all the time, so she raised her legs higher and folded them around, imprisoning him in her vice. He couldn't get much out of her now, but he kept pushing.

"Harder, harder…"

So he listened.

And they came so powerfully it nearly knocked them out.

Then they were just a wet sprawl on the desk.

"Oh, that was… I…" Chloe tried to say something.

"Yes…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know…"

* * *

_Present:_

_More than you'll ever know, _Chloe remembered.

Lies. Lex was a liar from nature. Why had she believed him so easily? Why had she let herself being wooed by sweet words and sex?

"Are you ok?" Tina asked again. Them sharing that bare and full of pain glances did not miss her attention.

"Yes, I'm fine," Chloe quickly followed with her answer. "Don't worry. I'm just tired, and Lex… he had to work a little bit more lately, so we're looking forward to that week together. Away from Metropolis and LuthorCorp." She was lying. But she had to say something to put Tina's mind at rest. It was easy to fool Gabe, but Chloe should know better to try it with his new wife. She was unusually perceptive.

"Yes," Lex confirmed. "If you don't mind… we would like to go to our room now to take a little rest and to refresh ourselves. The weather in Metropolis is terrible, so we could also use a hot shower."

"Yes, go ahead…" Gabe said, getting a little red.

Chloe knew what that was all about and it hurt her even more than the previous memory. Lex seemed to understand, so he got to her quickly.

"You go ahead, honey. I'll bring our language from the car." And he just… kissed her.

It wasn't just a peck on the lips. That would be enough for a public display for her father. But no, Lex had to put his lips to her and kiss her softly, affectionately, pulling as much of his feelings into is as it was possible when not opening their mouth to play with their tongues.

Then she made the mistake and looked at him. Into the eyes she loved so much.

She saw so much… ache, love, sadness and… desperation she felt her legs going soft.

"Yeah…" she cleared her throat. "Thank you, honey. I'll be in the shower."

Why did she have to say "in the shower"?! For the love of God!

She didn't have to look at her father again to know what his expression was.

In fact, he actually disappeared.

She shook her head and went upstairs.

Over a year ago there had been a very powerful blizzard when Chloe and Lex had come to visit for Christmas and they'd been forced to stay at Gabe's overnight.

Gabe had knocked to their room, because he'd brought them some fresh towels and, when no one had answered, he'd quietly gone inside.

He'd thought the room was empty and that Chloe and Lex had been still in the living room downstairs…

Only then, he'd head giggles coming from the bathroom.

"Chloe?" Gave had asked then, thinking his daughter had been taking a shower. But then he'd heard another voice… male voice.

He'd got out of the room as fast as he could.

They hadn't spoken about that for a couple of months back then…

Now Chloe entered the very same room, sat on the bed that she knew she would be sharing with Lex or… she could sleep on the ground, right? Her father had not come in there when they'd been staying at his place since that one fatal night. She would be safe.

She couldn't stop her tears now and they just started flowing… and refused to stop.

When she heard Lex going up the stairs, she quickly locked herself in the bathroom.

She would not Lex see her like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Having put herself together, Chloe took a very hot and very long shower, the latter partially just to spite Lex. He would hate to wait in the room, completely bored, until she would finish cleaning up. And there were only advantages in taking her time as Chloe was sure that would also help to keep their appearances for her father.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom she had only a towel wrapped around her body. That was to spite Lex, too, but also because she hadn't got her clothes when he'd brought their baggage.

She was expecting to find him with his laptop, probably working, even from afar, all for the benefit of his company. Well, the company would not sleep with him or comfort him when he was down, Chloe thought with satisfaction.

She stopped in the door when she actually saw Lex lying on the bed on his back, his hands under his head.

That surprised her, because she would never expect him to just do nothing but waiting.

The sight of his body stretched out like that didn't miss her attention, even if he was fully clothed. She saw them together in her mind, in bed, in clothes, without them… in all the positions they'd tried out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she quickly schooled her expression and snapped at him, only one thing coming to her mind.

He turned his head in her direction and his mouth opened to speak, but… there was no sound. He eyed her from top to bottom.

She was smiling inwardly with satisfaction.

"What… what do you mean?" he finally asked and heaved himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why the hell have you taken my bed?" she prompted, then walked over to her baggage.

"Last time I checked it was our bed."

"There's no us anymore, Lex," she sighed while turning to him again.

"Ok, so it's your father's bed. Did you forget that I'm doing this for y… him?" Lex corrected himself quickly. "The least you could do…"

"The least _I _could do?!" Chloe raised her voice.

"Do you really want him to hear us arguing?" Lex asked in exasperated voice. "Chloe, I'm here. What else am I supposed to do?"

"You should've taken care of me. You should've been there when I needed you," she said bitterly, still standing wrapped only in that towel. When he was steps away from her, when he knew that just one sweep of his hand would be enough to reveal her gorgeous body to him… He couldn't think straight like that. He couldn't find the right arguments to her attacks. And he was getting hard. He had to get out of there right now.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. "I really am. How many times will I have to apologize to you, Chloe, to earn myself your forgiveness?"

"Forever," another bitter answer came and she actually bent down to look into her bag. She was starting to get cold.

Lex uttered something incoherent as he watched her and then, before he would start looking for her backside under that short… He was in the bathroom in a split of a second, stripping himself off his clothes, getting into the shower and jerking himself off.

The images of them together, making love to each other, kissing, making all that promises, stood before his eyes.

He wanted to hold her in his arms for real, not just as a show to her father and Tina. He wanted to keep reassuring her that he would not make the same mistake twice. He wanted to take care of her, protect her from the pain. Ironically, he was the source of that pain now.

He wanted her so much it hurt him.

He wanted to find his home inside her as he always had. Chloe had been a miracle in his life that had used to be so dark… How could he ever neglect her?!

He came as he remembered himself her beautiful body, as he remembered every single freckle on her, every single spot. There were all beauty marks for him. She was perfect in her imperfection. She was real. She was there. She was his wife…

But when his erection was taken care of, it stoke him again. He failed her. She wanted to leave him. Soon she wouldn't be his wife anymore.

And it was all his fault.

His damn, fucking fault!

Why had he had to be so fucking stupid?!

Would his plan even work? He had only a few days…

Few days to prove Chloe he loved her more than anything.

Few days to make her believe he could commit and not hurt her again.

His whole life depended on that few days…

* * *

When they left the room, Lex's hand automatically caught her own and they walked down the stairs to join Gabe and Tina for dinner.

Chloe shouldn't be affected that much by a simple touch of his hand, but she was nevertheless. She felt ashamed and angry at herself, because if he just kissed her now, if he touched her right, and he always did as they knew each other's bodies so well, she would fall in bed with him again. And bed was just a figure of speech as he could take her even on this stairs.

She swallowed the stinging tears, did her best to put a happy face on for her father. And for Tina. Tina was so much harder to fool. And Chloe needed to succeed.

"Oh, there you are. That took you long enough," Tina said while placing the food on the table and she winked at them.

Gabe just looked at their joined hands and that was enough of a confirmation for him that everything was fine. A moment before his wife had voiced her fear that something was not quite right, but now he was sure it was and she was just worried as always.

"Let me help you with those," Chloe let go off Lex's hand with a great relief and rushed to the table, now taking the plates from Tina.

"Oh, dear, you don't have to…"

"It's my pleasure."

"Well, you haven't done that for a very long time, have you?" Tina prompted while eyeing Lex. "You know, because of the staff in your apartment."

"Yesss…" Chloe said, trying to be convincing. The truth was she hadn't had the usual staff around much lately and, as she wasn't a particularly good cook, she just ate what she could buy, wherever she could get it. And she could almost feel Lex's eyes boring into her back. She knew he was worried about her nutrition. He'd been long before they'd gotten married and now there it was again. Well, he had no right to be worry about her anymore as he'd screwed it all up! Chloe told herself in her thoughts.

"Ok, I'll just bring the casserole and we can eat," Tinna said cheerfully and disappeared in the kitchen.

"So, how's business? Are you doing alright, Lex?" Gabe asked when they seated themselves.

Lex, while taking the chair next to Chloe, grabbed her hand again and started drawing circles on her palm with his thumb.

She really wished he'd stop that. Especially when there was no particular need for it. They were about to eat after all.

Tina came back with the promised meal and they started.

"Well, it's been a really rough couple of months," Lex said, hiding everything as only a master of concealment could, "but I think the LuthorCorp's getting back on its feet without any dubious practices."

"That is very good to hear." Gabe nodded.

Chloe's thoughts wandered away as they sat like that…

* * *

_Past_

"So, Lex… tell us, how's work?" Gabe asked a very boring and very predictable question. The answer was obvious. Constant struggling with Lionel as the father and son were on the opposite sides. One kept wandering further into the darkness and one was yearning for the light while being gradually pulled away from it by his father. A constant struggle.

Chloe was bored. She wished the meal would just be over already and Lex could just take her back to the mansion. He'd been at a conference for the whole week, so they hadn't had sex that long. She wanted nothing more for him to just take her and…

Meal be damned, she wasn't hungry at all.

Her hand found Lex's knee and after a few seconds of resting there, it started going further up, towards his crouch.

When Chloe actually reached her destination Lex almost jumped in his seat.

"Are you alright, my son?" Gabe asked, clearly noticing the movement.

"Yeah, just… cramp."

Chloe almost burst into laughing. She so wanted to ask: _Where? In your pants?!_

Instead she just slowly massaged him, noticing, with satisfaction, him growing hard.

"Ehm…" Lex cleared his throat, put his hand on Chloe's and gently, but with determination, pulled her away. "Plenty of time for that later, my love…" he whispered, so Gabe wouldn't hear him.

* * *

_Present_

"Chloe? Chloe are you listening to me?" she could heard her father's voice like through some fog.

"Hmm… what…?" She shook her head, then she finally looked at Gabe "Sorry, what were you saying?"

She could've sworn Gabe was laughing at her. He probably figure out where her thoughts were. Only she could actually never get there herself for real ever again.

She also could feel that Lex either figured out what she was thinking about or was very close, so she just decided not to look at him.

She reached for the glass of wine and put it to her lips.

"I was just asking when I can expect some grandchildren," Gabe repeated.

Chloe almost choked on her wine.

"Are you ok?" Lex asked her quietly and she immediately felt his hand patting her back.

"Yeah…" She coughed. "Yes, I'm fine." She so wished she could just push him away, run from him to somewhere he would not have any effect on her. But she could only fool herself. He _always _had effect on her. _Always_. Even when he was thousand miles away.

"I'm sorry. I just thought… you've been married for a few years now and…" Gabe started.

"Dad, it's ok," Chloe reassured him. "We're just… I guess we haven't really talked about… children yet."

That was a lie. One, fat, big lie. And she knew it. Lex knew it, too. And it pained him.

* * *

"Oh, thank God, dinner is over!" Chloe moaned as they finally came back to their room. "I'm exhausted with all that pretending!"

Lex remained quiet.

Chloe threw herself on the bed.

"I'm not going up till it's morning!" she informed him.

"Yeah, do that, but then you'll regret you haven't wiped out your makeup," Lex told her and closed himself in the bathroom.

"Jerk," she murmured under her breath, hating that he was actually right. Leaving makeup for the night equaled skin aging. And Chloe had enough problems as to add to them her aging faster than normal.

She heaved herself up, releasing another moan.

That one remark form Lex reminded her of all the times he'd been taking care of her.

When she'd wanted to eat something unhealthy. When she'd wanted to go to sleep without brushing her teeth and wiping her makeup out. When she'd felt down. When she'd felt ugly.

He'd been always there to take care of her, to assure her how beautiful she was.

She didn't think she was ugly for real, it was just something that sometimes popped into her head when she had her period and felt like the whole world was just stupid and had no sense. When the hormones were going crazy.

Lex walked out of the bathroom without his shirt on.

"What… why aren't you dressed?" Chloe asked stupidly.

"I hate sleeping in a shirt. As a matter of fact I hate sleeping in any kind of clothes, but… I guess I have no choice." He pointed down on his sweatpants that he would be sleeping in.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. That fact she knew too well.

And she'd never complained before.

Actually, she'd used to sleep naked with him every night she hadn't had her period.

When she came out of the bathroom again Lex just stood by the bed, looking at it.

"You are so _not _going to bed with me!" she snarled.

"Oh, ok, I was just… checking, I guess…"

"Stop dreaming," she just said instead of saying 'goodnight', got to bed and closed her eyes.

She heard rustling as Lex was taking his parts of the covers on the floor.

"Can I have one more pillow? Bed is much softer than…"

She threw the pillow at him forcefully.

"Goodnight," he said.

She was actually surprised again that Lex Luthor deigned to sleep on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

_She was standing in the middle of nowhere. For a moment there she was sure she saw trees and thought that she was in the forest. But no, the trees were gone. Maybe there weren't there in the first place. It was getting darker and darker, she was growing more cold and she still couldn't find her way home. It was then, when she heard him._

_ She turned around, trying to penetrate the darkness with her eyes. Panic growing inside her, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. _

_ "Where are you?!" she yelled. _

_ The voice called her again, but still, she wasn't able to tell where it came from._

_ "Chloe! Help! Chloe!"_

_ "Lex!" She turned around again and finally, she decided to go left. Only there was even more darker there. She so wished she could just go right as she could feel that her home was there. The protection she sought for. _

_ But _he_ needed her help. She would not leave him. She had to found him._

_ "Lex, where are you?!"_

_ "Chloe, it hurts! Help me! Please!"_

_ "I'm coming!" she yelled back. "Lex, hold on! I'm coming! I love you, I'm coming for you!"_

_ Suddenly, she was surrounded by the impenetrable darkness, so much worse than before._

_ "Where are you?!" she cried out as she couldn't hear him anymore. She was afraid he didn't make it. She was terrified she came too late. Her heart pounding so fast she thought it would burst._

_ Then, suddenly there was no ground underneath her. She made another step forward, desperate to find him anyway. She would look for him forever. As she did so, she plummeted down, stright into cold, frisky water. It pulled her in as it had a strength itself._

_ She couldn't breathe. She was struggling, but it was all futile._

_ She didn't know how deep the pit was, but the water was still pulling her in. It was like she was falling in it. Down and down…_

* * *

Chloe woke up bathed in sweat. Her breathing as erratic as it was in the dream.

"Lex?" she pleaded, calling his name and immediately sitting on bed.

Then she took a closer look at the room. She remembered where she was and what had happened. She was getting a divorce. She had no right to call Lex like that.

The covers on the ground were empty, so she just slumped back into pillows with relief that Lex didn't actually hear her. She would be so embarrassed if he did and now was holding her in his arms. She knew he would. She knew him. Or at least she'd known him before he'd taken control over the LuthorCorp. Now it wasn't the same Lex she'd fallen for. That Lex had always put her first. The new one didn't. Maybe he just got used to her or got bored with her. Took her for granted. Stopped caring? She so didn't want to get there.

She covered her face with her hands and sighed heavily.

She hated that mornings. She hated having all those nightmares and then waking up without Lex. Dreams were supposed to be fake, especially the bad ones. She should wake up next to the love of her life and let him cradle her in his arms, make he believe the nightmare wasn't the reality, just the worst fears she had deep down in her subconsciousness.

Now they became the reality. She'd been having them ever since she'd spent her first night away from Lex, from his bed, away from their apartment. They were all slightly different, but nevertheless the same. She always heard Lex calling her, but never saw him. She also could never find him. Either it was at sea, in the forest, tundra, at the Arctic… either she was drowning, being pulled into a swamp or falling down from a rocky cliff… She never found Lex and she knew deep down that it was too late to help him.

Chloe moaned silently and turned herself on the bed, her face now buried in the pillow.

And it'd been so wonderful…

Past tense playing the main role here…

* * *

_Past_

It was just another of their mornings. Nothing new, but yet it was still so exciting. It was still a promise of their life together, a reassurance of their love, a declaration.

She usually woke up feeling very hot as Lex was either spooning her or she was snuggling to him.

This time he was behind her, his front to her back, his arms around her tightly. She could feel his breath on her cheek. And she was happy. So happy.

He usually woke up before her, so then he just waited for her to open her eyes or show him that she wasn't sleeping anymore. At some point she begun pretending. She was awake, but just laid there in his arms, trying to fool him that she was still sleeping. But somehow he always knew.

She still had no idea what always gave her away, but he knew she was awake the moment she woke up. Even when she didn't move.

He guessed it now just as perfectly and she felt his kiss on her neck, then he was tracing a path until he reached her cheek and finally, her lips.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Your penis is poking into my butt," she complained.

"Good morning to you, too," he whispered into her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm serious, it's not that much comfortable when you hold me so close," she complained as she loved teasing him.

"I can't help it. My body knows what it's doing when I'm asleep. You're next to me, so it's only natural to get it up... And do you actually think _I_ feel better? The pressure of your delicious body, especially your backside, is very torturous to my penis," he told her.

She chuckled and turned onto her back.

"So I guess we'll have to do something about that predicament," she said, sending him a cocked smile.

"Oh, yes, we certainly have to," Lex agreed and started working on kissing her body again.

"Mhhmm… yeah, Lex…" she hummed, "good morning."

"Very nice morning," he agreed as she spread her legs, already wet for him, so he slid himself home.

* * *

_Present_

Chloe felt like crying again.

Why did she keep thinking about that old times with Lex? Now he was different. He hurt her. And she would hurt herself even more if she kept pondering over the past.

"Stupid, stupid idiot," she mumbled to herself, not even noticing that those words were practically synonyms. It happened to her a lot when Lex was concerned. Her broad vocabulary was reduced to silly phrases.

Or she just wasn't writing enough. Only what could she write when being a Luthor by marriage?

She stepped out of bed and waddled to the bathroom.

* * *

"Good morning," she said, doing her best to sound cheerful. "Have you, by any chance, seen Lex?" she asked. Her grogginess this morning could be easily explained by the absence of her husband. Actually, that wasn't even a lie, but the context was different.

"Yes, he got up at six and left for jogging," Gabe informed Chloe. "Honestly, your husband is such an early bird. Would it kill him to sleep in?"

Chloe had an answer for her father at the tip of her tongue, but stopped herself in time. Lex had slept in, but he'd done it only for her. At least he told her so…

"Well, sometimes when he's tired I get him to sleep in," Chloe said instead.

"I won't even ask what gets you both tired in the morning," Gabe said.

"Ah, lovebirds," Tina sighed when entering the kitchen. "I remember how it was to be so young..." she said wistfully.

"You're not old," Chloe said, "you're forty. That is not old."

"It is, honey."

"It was," Chloe corrected, "like thirty years ago, but now… forty is the new thirty."

"And in the next ten years it will change again?" Tina asked. "Will it be the new twenty?" she joked.

Chloe laughed, but it was forced. She didn't want Tina to worry.

"I'll go for a walk," she said when she ate a toast.

"Honey, you barely touched your food," Gabe told her.

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of my own nutrition."

"You don't really seem to that much thinner," he said while looking at her body closely, "but you do seem a little ill-looking. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am alright, dad, don't worry." What was she supposed to tell him? That she'd stopped paying attention to what she was actually eating? That she'd been visiting fast foods more than she should? No, that would be bad. He couldn't be worried about her when his own health…

"Dad, what about you? Are you taking a proper care of yourself?" she asked.

"Don't turn it around, miss, I'm really worried about you here. Are you pregnant?"

"What?!" Chloe sputtered, looking at her father like he was crazy.

"What? The fact that you don't eat much doesn't mean anything. When your mother was pregnant with you, at the beginning she hardly even ate, she felt so sick. So, are you?"

"No, dad, I am not pregnant. I just need some fresh air. It's been a really hard week for me. Lex was overworking himself and I've been worrying about him."

"That does sound like you," Gabe nodded. "Promise me you'll take a better care of yourself and him."

"Dad…"

"Gabe, just leave her be. She wants to go for a walk, let her go for a walk. I will make sure she'll get a very rich lunch."

Chloe was relieved to actually leave the house.

She didn't want to bump into Lex, but even that alternative seemed better than to stay at home and keep pretending. To be honest, she hadn't thought it would be that hard. And for how long should she keep the truth from her father? Few more months? Until she would be absolutely sure he would not have a heart attack on hearing the news?

Her life had used to be a fairy tale, but now… it got so hard.

Maybe right after the divorce she should write an expose on Lex? There was nothing illegal going on in the LuthorCorp now, but after all, she could write something. She wouldn't be legally bounded to him anymore. And maybe, while using her ex marriage, she would be able to get a position at the Daily Planet? She knew it was cruel and wrong, but he'd hurt her. And _hell hath no fury as a woman scored._

"Oh, my god! Chloe!" she heard a very well-known voice. Suddenly she really preferred to just meet Lex on her walk, not… Lana Kent.

They'd used to be friends, but then it'd all ended as Lana had finally landed Clark and Chloe, well, Chloe had fallen for Lex.

But before all that had happened they'd been both in love with the same farm boy.

It wasn't that Chloe didn't like Lana, after all she wasn't the one that had a better life now. Chloe knew Lana had wanted to travel the world, maybe live in Paris, do something connected to art, but got stuck in Smallville instead. No, really, Chloe shouldn't feel so annoyed by meting her, after all she had a better life. She had a billionaire…

She'd had. Didn't anymore.

"Lana," she greeted the old friend anyway, giving her a hug. "So nice to bump into you!"

"Have you come with Lex to spend Christmas with your father?" Lana asked, smiling broadly.

"Yes, that is exactly while we're here."

"So, how are you? Where's the loving husband? Last time we saw each other you two were like one person, he didn't want to leave you even for a second."

"Yeah, we're still like that," Chloe assured, "only he felt like jogging this morning. Me? Not much of an exerciser."

"Yeah…" Lana admitted and Chloe suddenly felt offended. Maybe her "friend" didn't mean it, but it did sound rude. Chloe didn't feel fat. Especially Lex had never thought of her that way, he loved her curves.

"Anyway…" Lana started again, "it would be great if you two could come to the farm tonight. What d'you say? We'll have dinner. I'm sure Clark will be thrilled to see you."

Lex and Clark weren't close anymore, but they'd grown apart naturally and there was no grudge between them.

_Correction, _Chloe thought, _when Clark finds out about me filing for a divorce… he will know it was all Lex's fault…_

Not that she was going to tell. She would just have to ask Lex for one more favor…

"We'll be there."

* * *

When she got home she was informed by her father that she'd apparently missed Lex, because he was now taking a shower upstairs.

She went there and, as she entered the room, Lex just left the bathroom. Fully clothed, fortunately.

"We're having dinner with the Kents tonight," Chloe informed without saying 'good morning'. Maybe she wasn't being polite, but she didn't care.

Lex just looked at her.

"Good morning to you, too," he said.

Chloe wished he hadn't. that just stirred the memories she'd freshly dug up this morning.

"I'm sorry, I know it wasn't a part of the plan, but I would really appreciate if you came with me. And, of course, play my loving husband."

"Of course," he just said.

Chloe was surprised that he agreed to it so easily, but after all, he must've been feeling guilty.

She didn't know that the dinner invitation was only at advantage to Lex. He could go on with his plan further thanks to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Chloe spent the day helping Tina in various house duties while Lex was hanging out with her father. It was perfect for her as she could reduce seeing her future ex husband to the minimum. Still, there was the approaching dinner with Lana and Clark. And Chloe really liked to see the latter, but she knew she would have to be sitting next to Lex, keep touching him, smiling to him. All so the Kents thought they were still so much in love.

Why couldn't she just tell her father the truth? Why had he had to have that operation? It would've been so much easier for her if she could just come back home for Christmas and be herself. Be the Chloe whose heart was broken… It would've been painful, but easier, because she wouldn't have to pretend so much. She could've just remembered the reason she'd left Lex and stopped thinking about their happy past.

"Oh, I'd better go get ready!" Chloe said on glancing at the kitchen clock.

Her father was watching a match on TV in the living room and she was pretty sure Lex was still with him. Not that she wanted to check, she preferred not to see him when she didn't have to.

So she ran upstairs and swung the bathroom door open.

Froze when she saw Lex.

Lex that just came out of the shower and was now putting a towel around his hips.

Not that she actually saw the important parts, but she did see the lean side of him and the outline of one buttock.

She felt hot, couldn't breathe. The images were there again, flashing back into her mind. Their bodies in the shower, kissing, their hands wandering around. Hot water spilling over their heads, breaths erratic. Wet thrusting. Their grunts. Lex's perfect body…

"Chloe?" Lex asked, looking at her with slight amusement on his face.

"I thought you were watching the match with my father," she said, still staring.

She noticed one drop of water that was now tracing a path down his chest, then it was on his abdomen and…

She was even more embarrassed, because she knew he knew how he just affected her.

"Never mind," she said and closed the door shut. Then she came over to the window and opened it, trying to cool down.

But even the cold air couldn't help. It'd been a while since she and Lex had had sex, so now Chloe felt uncomfortably wet. She really, really wanted… and she knew he would be more than eager to oblige…

Only she couldn't. That would only lead her down the path of destruction and more pain. Nothing more.

She would give everything right now for the Christmas to be over. She just wanted to go to her new apartment, cradle in bed, eat ice creams and cry.

She deserved a weak moment after all that struggle after all!

"Are you alright?" she heard Lex's voice behind her and almost jump.

"Yes, yeah… I was just…"

"I know," he said, not waiting for her to answer.

Of course he knew.

"That doesn't change anything," she notified when she closed the window and turned to him.

Fortunately, he was dressed. His casual style that still seemed elegant. Black pants and light purple dress shirt.

"Ok… I'll just… I'll get ready and… we can go," she said.

On her way to the door he stopped her while placing his hand on her wrist.

"Chloe…" he started. His voice so husky, so seductive. Even when he just said her name she felt shivers running down her spine. The longer they were apart, the more they wanted each other.

Maybe it was their curse. The ultimate doom. Why did they have to have such chemistry?

Chloe knew she was fooling herself that it was all there was. They had something much deeper, something that stayed under their skin even when they were apart. Something that she knew would never let her let go off him for good.

Only she had to. She would suffer through it. She would get through that Christmas, then she would be as far away from him as possible. Maybe at some point those yearning would cease. But she would still see him in the newspapers. Maybe even write about him if she wanted to come back to journalism…

She reminded herself that it wasn't just a little thing that had pushed them apart. It'd been happening for over six months. She'd kept telling him he'd been neglecting her. But he hadn't listened. Not once. Until it'd been just too much.

"Lex, don't," she said, her voice so quiet it could be a whisper.

"Chloe, we need to talk eventually. I mean, seriously talk."

"Not now. We'll be late." She yanked her hand free and disappeared in the bathroom.

Yet, when there was a door barrier between them, she still could feel him all over her. He barely touched her, but it was like fire engulfed her. Lex was in her veins. When he got close he was like a magnet, turning her into an animal that didn't want to think, just feel. And that was dangerous. She could succumb.

She took a couple of deep breaths and decided to take a cold shower.

She needed it as all she saw was their bodies copulating in a different shower, much bigger, in their penthouse in Metropolis.

* * *

"Why are you shaking?" Gabe asked Chloe when she finally got down the stairs, ready to go.

Lex was already standing by the door, holding her coat.

She didn't look at him, because she knew he deciphered her perfectly again. He knew she'd tak a cold shower to keep her mind at reason. She hated that it told him that she was still under his charm. And that she could get sick.

"Chloe bear," Gabe repeated as she didn't answer him, this time using her pet name. He hadn't called her that for a very long time. Actually, he'd stooped in the day of her wedding when she'd got angry with him for that. She'd said then that she was a grown up and she refused to be treated as a child. Especially when she was marrying Lex Luthor.

"I'm fine, dad."

"Maybe you should stay home?" Gabe asked.

"I really want to see Clark and Lana," she protested and reached for her coat.

Lex didn't give it to her, he helped her into it and then, when she was dressed, she felt his hands running up and down her arms, then his body pressing into her from behind.

She got hot again in a matter of seconds.

Gabe just shook his head.

"I guess you have your own private heater," he remarked and at that, Chloe's face got red.

"Silly girl," she heard Lex's whisper in her ear when they were going out. "What were you thinking? Was getting sick one of your ways of getting over me?"

Gabe couldn't hear him, but Chloe really wanted to just kick Lex in the shin now.

When they found themselves outside, the door closed behind them, she turned to him with fury. "Who the hell do you think you are?! I am getting over you, you pompous narcissistic ass!"

"Really?" One of his eyebrows elevated in amusement.

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" She cursed and jumped into the car.

Lex just shook his head, barely keeping himself from bursting out laughing.

* * *

When they stood in front of Kent's door their hands joined. They also forced smiles on their faces.

"Chloe! Lex!" Lana opened, eyeing them happily. "So good to see you both!... Clark, they're here!" she yelled.

"Coming!" they heard Clark's voice and then his feet on the stairs.

He appeared next to Lana.

"Chloe, Lex, come in. So good to see you!"

"You, too, Clark, you, too," Lex said and put his hand on the middle of Chloe's back and nudged her, so she would go inside first.

"Clark, hi!" she said and gave him a hug.

Somehow it was a little bit tighter than she expected. Seeing her old friend really got to her. She was so sad inside as her life was crumbling to pieces right in front of her and Clark was happy. He was happy with Lana. And their marriage was apparently working. It wasn't that Chloe was jealous. Whatever she'd felt towards Clark in the past was long gone, replaced by something thousand times stronger. And now that something was gone as well.

"Lana." Chloe now turned to her friend. "Nice to see you again."

Soon, they were led to the living room that looked exactly the same as Chloe remembered.

"Yes, we still haven't changed anything. I like that is exactly like the house I grew up in," Clark said on seeing that Chloe looked around.

"Lana didn't mind?" Chloe asked, finally sitting next to Lex on the sofa.

He immediately swung his arm around her, so now she was pressed against the side of his chest. She tried not to think of the heat his body was generating and his breath she could feel on her hair.

"No, not really," Clark answered. It sounded just liked Lana.

"How's your mother, Clark?" Chloe asked, doing all she could to occupy her thoughts with anything but not the person next to her. And actually she would really like to know about Martha Kent.

"She's still the senator, of course. She'll get here in Christmas eve."

"She's that busy, hah?"

"Yes, but she's doing so much good for this world that I'm very proud of her."

"I bet you are." Chloe grinned at him.

"Clark! Come, help me with those plates!" Lana's voice came from the kitchen.

"Be right back!" Clark said cheerfully.

"Maybe I can help?" Chloe suggested.

"Oh no, you're guests. Just stay here."

When Clark disappeared Lex just took Chloe's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

"What are you… Mhhmm…" she was shut down by the power of his skillful mouth and tongue.

Before she realized, she was completely captivated by his ministrations.

"I see some things never change," they heard Lana and finally, Chloe was released from Lex.

He just sent her a look that she read as he'd done what she'd wanted from him. And she'd wanted him to make Lana and Clark believe they'd still been a happy couple, madly in love. Chloe knew she couldn't really hold it against Lex, but she hated it nevertheless. It didn't help at all.

"Now, come to the dining table," Lana invited them, so they heaved themselves up from the sofa and took their seats by the table. Lana and Clark sitting on the opposite side.

"So, how you've been?" Clark asked while slicing the chicken.

"Good, although Lex's been overworking himself that past… week," Chloe corrected herself just in time not to say the past six months.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lana said, "it's because of your father's death? I'm sorry for that, too."

"He wouldn't deserve you to be sorry, but thank you," Lex said, seeking Chloe's hand under the table.

Did he really have to be that deliberate? She thought.

"And Lana, you still work in the Talon?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I love my job there," Lana confirmed.

When Lex had left Smallville for good he'd sold Lana the Talon for symbolic amount of money. Clark was working on the farm and together, they got by somehow. They were leading the exact same life as Clark's parents had been.

About five minutes later Lex bent down to Chloe, pretending he whispered something into her ear.

She shivered again when she felt his breath on her cheek and then a gentle kiss right next to her earlobe.

"Nice to see you two are still so much in love with each other." Lana smiled to them, noticing it again.

"Oh, yes. We never get enough of each other," Lex confirmed and smiled to old friends.

Chloe never thought herself to be above the Kents, but she'd thought once she'd been very lucky. Maybe luckier than Lana. She'd had Lex. She'd loved him so much and he'd been for sure so much better than Clark. Not only in bed. Not that she'd checked, but Lex had had a reputation of promiscuity. Before he'd fallen for her that was.

"Yes, and actually…" Lex started, "we decided to get pregnant."

Why Chloe had to drink something every time Lex mentioned children? Now she was sipping water from her glass. She managed not to choke and not to scream at him, "WHAT".

But she did kick him under the table. His smile not fading, even though it must've hurt.

She was broken when he was so close and he was only making things worse.

"Oh," Lana said and her face immediately dimmed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lex asked, his smile gone as well.

"No, nothing," Lana shook her head. "Just forgive me… we…"

"Yeah," Clark said and put his hand over Lana's on the table. "We've been trying for a child for a while now and… nothing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Chloe genuinely was. She could kick Lex the second time for that faux pas. But after all, how was he supposed to know? "Have you tried to get some medical advice?"

"We have," Lana nodded and looked at Clark as she was looking for some confirmation.

He nodded and started, "It's me. I can't have children."

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lex said.

Chloe knew it was honest, because she was sure as Lex inherited the family company he would want to have an heir one day to follow into his footsteps.

Only she wouldn't be the one to give it to him.

Something in her heart clenched as she thought of a possible new Mrs. Luthor that would give Lex a child. That seemed too intimate, too bonding. She knew there was plenty of couple raising children from their previous marriages, but it wasn't the same. She just couldn't stand the idea of Lex having a child with anybody else besides her. Of Lex impregnating some other woman…

"Chloe, are you alright?" Lana asked her, looking at her with worry.

"Oh, sorry… Yes, of course I am alright. I just…"

"I believe Chloe is afraid it could happen to us as well," Lex said. And he was so right. She could swear again that he read her correctly. He knew it wasn't about infertility at this point, but about them breaking up, getting a divorce. And then he would have to produce an heir whether he wanted it or not. At least Chloe thought that way.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said again, "it's awful of me to think…"

"It's not awful, it's natural," Lana assured her. "I would think of it, too, if I were you."

"Is there any chance for you after all?" Lex asked. "Maybe some treatment? In vitro? Have you thought of that? If it's about money I can help. Anything for my friends," he reassured them.

"Oh, Lex, we wouldn't be able to…" Clark started.

"Why not?" Chloe asked. "You two have been there for us many times in the past. The least we can do is help. If you need something, just call."

"LuthorCorp is sponsoring fertility research as well," Lex informed, "so that would really be no problem. It wouldn't even cost me much."

"Thank you, Lex, we really appreciate that," Clark finally said.

"We'll talk about it later and we'll see," Lana agreed.

* * *

"Nice one, Lex!" Chloe scolded him when they were back in their car.

"What?"

"Trying for a child?! Really?"

"I believe my exact words were about to start, not already…"

"Doesn't matter!" she interrupted him. "It hurt them! It hurt me!"

Lex looked at Chloe and held her gaze, "First of all, if I hadn't mentioned it I wouldn't have been able to actually help them. Now I can and I will, because they are my friends. Second of all, just for the record, I will not have a child with another woman, so you can put your worried mind at rest."

"What?! … Wh… WHAT?!" she sputtered. "I didn't…"

"Yes, you did," he just said and got out of the house.

The road from Kents' farm to Gabe's house was very short so, as soon as they came back, Lex just disappeared in the house, not even trying to pretend. He didn't wait for her.

She was scared what her father would think.

Fortunately, when she got inside herself, she realized her father was long asleep.

She didn't go straight upstairs. She wanted a respite from seeing Lex, from being in his company. She didn't know how long she would take it.

Only three more days and she would be back home… she comforted herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

* * *

Chloe walked inside the quiet and dimmed living room. The only source of light was coming from the fireplace, but even this flame seemed to be gradually getting smaller and smaller.

Well, it fitted her mood.

She trotted to it and slumped down on the floor, almost lifeless.

She began staring at the fading flames, feeling like they were hypnotizing her. They reminded her of her failing marriage.

Was there something to salvage? Chloe would like to believe that more than anything, but she felt humiliated, defeated. She wasn't exaggerating, she wasn't punishing Lex. She'd lost count how many times he'd stood her up somewhere close to the fourth month. In the sixth she failed for a divorce. She didn't want a man who woke up to get her back only when she told him she would like to end the marriage. She wanted a man to whom she would be so important that he would just try to make it all up to her right away.

She hadn't felt that much important to Lex recently. Only when they'd come here, but that… she couldn't really let herself being overwhelmed by that since she was the one to ask him to put on a good show. And he was a splendid actor. She knew that better than anyone.

She finally let one stray tear flow down her cheek, but soon another followed and then, another…

_Past_

"I, Lex Luthor, take you, Chloe Sullivan, to be my wife. I promise to cherish you, to love you…" Lex was saying.

"…in sickness and health," Chloe followed him, "till death do us part."

The vowels were done.

She felt like she was marrying a prince in some fairy tale.

Of course princes weren't usually of dark nature like Lex was and they never told in fairy tales about the very active and very adventurous sexual life of the couple, but still… it was like a grown up fairy tale to her. To just Chloe. Chloe who'd used to be the girl that no one had been noticing in high school. Chloe had always been a good friend, never a lover.

Till she had got closer to Lex. Till he had seen something in her that no one else had before.

With his love, the way he looked at her, touched her and cared about her, the way he was possessive of her and jealous of every guy she talked to… her self-esteem grew, make her feel pretty, even sexy. After all if a billionaire who could have every girl in the world chose her… then there must be something in that…

When they'd got together she'd suddenly found herself being surrounded by all different men that had kept asking her out. She'd been thrilled about that at first as it'd turned out the problem was, indeed, her, but not the way she looked, just the way she was acting, the way she saw herself. When she'd changed that perception, everything else had changed as well.

But for her only Lex existed.

And now they sealed their union with a kiss.

She knew there would never be anyone else for her. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She was so sure that he would always put her first.

Their first dance… their cake slicing... Chloe smeared the cream all over Lex's face and then she giggled with genuine mirth on seeing his grumpy expression. That was just another reason to kiss him, to lick that cream off his face.

* * *

_Present_

Chloe cried ever harder at the memory of her licking the cake off Lex's mouth and chin.

Somebody had even snapped a picture when she'd been doing that. Her father pretended it didn't exist, but it was one of her and Lex's favorite.

"Chloe?" she suddenly heard a quiet voice behind her and she jumped, then stealthily wiped her face with her sleeve. There were too many, she knew she wouldn't be able to fool her.

"Tina," she said and turned to her, looking up at her silhouette only partially lightened by the ceasing fire. "You startled me. What are you doing here?"

"I thought there was something wrong. You didn't honestly think you would be able to fool me, did you?"

"Tina, it's fine. I'm fine," Chloe lied quickly and turned her face back to the fire.

"Stop lying to me, will you?" Tina said sharply and sat down on the carpet, right next to Chloe. "Uh, the floor isn't as comfortable for me now as it was about ten years ago," she complained.

"Then why don't you just…" Chloe started, but was silenced by Tina's hand gesture.

The older woman just reached for a cushion from the sofa and made herself more comfortable.

"Now, do tell," she prompted, obviously waiting for Chloe to spill.

"Tina, it's nothing…"

"If that was nothing you would be upstairs right now, in the arms of your beloved Lex, sleep or engaged in some…"

"Tina!"

"What? There's nothing to be embarrass about. I'm not your mother, so you can talk to me about those things freely."

"I… I…" Chloe stammered. "Yes, we're having problems. In fact… it's very serious… I didn't want to upset dad after his operation, so…"

"You should work on problems, not running away from them."

"It's too late."

"It's never too late," Tina assured her and placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Believe me."

"But… you don't even know what he did…"

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No," Chloe answered immediately, outraged with that assumption, "Lex would never do something like that!"

"So, what's the problem?"

"It's complicated."

"Chloe…" Tina sighed, "I've seen you two since the day you came here. Lex is just as I remembered him from your last visit. He loves you and cares about you. The look in his eyes…"

"I told him to. I asked him to play along, so that my father wouldn't be hurt. I don't want his health to deteriorate. You know how much he worries about me. He thinks that he has to be bothered by my problems even more, because my mother left me."

"Chloe, don't think about your father. Don't think about the whole world. Just listen to your heart. What does your heart want?"

Chloe looked at the women with obvious expression in her eyes.

"But it's not always that simple. Not in the real world."

"Of course it's not," Tina agreed. "But if he didn't cheat on you then nothing is irrevocable. Give him a second chance."

"Only that would not be a second one," Chloe snorted, "it would be like the two hundredth."

* * *

_His voice was coming from the well._

_ He was calling for her, for help, for somebody to save him. He was all alone. Lost in the darkness._

_ And she was afraid to jump there after him. She didn't want to die, but yet, she didn't want to live without him._

_ She hated herself for not being able to gather enough courage to follow him, even if that meant death in those depths._

_ "Lex!" she called his name. "LEX!"_

_ "CHLOE! CHLOE!"_

_ The whole world shook as she finally stepped over the edge and fell… _

Chloe woke up and sat upright on the bed. Her body bathed in cold sweat as always when she was waking up from those terrible dreams. Her breathing erratic.

"Chloe! Chloe, I'm here," she heard his voice and then, his arms were around her. Embracing her. His breath on her hair.

"Wh… what?" she asked, completely disoriented.

"You were throwing on bed and calling my name," she heard the loved voice in her ear.

Her body shivered again, but now not from fear, this time it was desire, the closeness was too much. He was behind her now as she got up so violently and his arms were embracing her, his chest next to her back, his lips on her ear.

"Lex," she squealed desperately.

"I'm here, honey. It's alright, I'm here." His hand kept stroking her hair.

Then she turned to look at him, still a little confused by the whole situation.

She just woke up, her mind was still a little fuzzy from that nightmare she had.

"Is this the first time?" Lex asked, clearly meaning the dreams.

She didn't have any answer for him, because she didn't want to give it.

"Chloe…" he put her hair back, then placed his hand on her cheek and looked her deeply in the eye. "Chloe, I…" he didn't finish, because he closed the distance between them and just kissed her.

At the touch of his lips she forgot where they were or who they were. What was most important, she forgot what he'd done.

His kisses were burning her, setting her whole body on fire, making her restless. She needed him. All of him. Now. All over her. And inside.

She realized just now that his chest was bare, so she touched the smooth surface, grazed his nipples with her fingers. He moaned into her mouth and soon his hands were kneading her breast skillfully, her own nipples peaking through the thin fabric of her camisole.

Only when she felt him harden against her thigh, did she realize what was happening.

She jumped off the bed, got away from him so fast that she nearly lost her balance.

"Chloe," he reached his hand to her, "Chloe, no. Chloe, wait!" he yelled, didn't even care that others in the house might hear him.

It was too late though. The moment was broken. She disappeared in the bathroom and locked herself in there.

"Please, give me another chance!" he pleaded.

But she would not be one of those pathetic women that failed for a divorce only because they wanted their men back. She was too proud to use that last resort as a way to divert Lex's attention back to her. It was too late. He couldn't be forgiven. She wouldn't feel like a second choice anymore.

In the past she's been second to Lana, and that had never changed.

Now she was second to Lex's job. And that would not change either.

And Lex wouldn't be happy without his company. That was his life, his legacy, his money. He wouldn't be able to exist in this world without the luxury of being a billionaire.

Maybe that was what eventually drew them apart.

Chloe splashed cold water over her face and told herself that Christmas eve was the next day. Then she would be able to just leave. Get out of there. Away from Lex.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Chloe walked inside the Talon and took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating smell of freshly brewed coffee. She needed a cup and she needed to drink it alone. She couldn't spend another moment in her father's house, sitting by the table with him, Tina and Lex. She couldn't keep pretending that everything was alright anymore, so she just told them she was to meet Lana. Lex knew it was a lie, but the others didn't. And she really doubted he would tell. What for?

Chloe made her way to the counter and ordered coffee with whipped cream. She decided that spoiling herself would be the first step to feeling a little bit better.

"Chloe, I didn't expect to see you here this morning," she heard a voice as soon as she found a table and sat by it.

She raised her head. It was Clark.

"Oh, hi, Clark," she welcomed him and smiled genuinely. "How are you? Want to join me?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks," he said and took the opposite sit. "I was just helping Lana with a new delivery."

"Where is she?" Chloe looked around.

"At the back. She need to register it all, but that doesn't require any physical strength, so…" Clark shrugged and smiled to her again. "Where's Lex?"

"Oh, he's home. I just felt like visiting this place. I really missed the coffee from here," she said and brought the cup to her lips.

"And from what I remember Lex loves coffee as well," Clark prompted, looking at her closely.

"Clark, we may love each other very much, but that doesn't mean we're always together. Even we have to sometimes get away from each other. It's normal."

"Yeah, I guess."

"May I ask something private?" Chloe finally brought herself to find out what she'd been curious since she'd last seen Clark and Lana.

"Sure, shoot," Clark encouraged her.

"I know it's not my place to imply anything, but… why don't you and Lana just… adopt?" she finally asked. "I mean… you were adopted…"

"I was," Clark admitted. "We…" he started and thought for a minute.

"It's ok. You don't have to answer that," Chloe said quickly.

"No, I will. It's nothing too private and, after all, you were always my friend, weren't you?" He smiled sadly at her. "We just recently found out that we can't… we haven't exactly talked about adoption yet, we were too shocked with what happened… I think, eventually, we would adopt, but I also know that Lana really wanted to have _my _child. As a part of me."

"That is…" Chloe started, "very romantic, actually." As she thought about it… if she and Lex couldn't have children… of course they wouldn't anyway since she'd left him, but just hypothetically… she would be worried about the same thing. When she thought of a child she saw a little boy or girl with blond or red curls, she saw Lex in that children. She wanted him to be a part of them…

It hurt. She went too far in that fantasy.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked.

She should be asking him that! She scolded herself.

"Yeah. Yes… I'm fine, Clark. And I'm sorry about what happened to you and Lana."

"You know, don't tell Lex yet, but I'm almost positive we'll take him up on that promise to help us."

"You really should," Chloe told Clark. "If that helps, I think you really should try it."

"Clark, I'm ready… Oh, hi, Chloe." Lana appeared. "How are you? Where's Lex?"

Clark started laughing when he saw the look on Chloe's face.

"I asked the very same thing and apparently, even the Luthors are just like every other couple, they need some time alone once in a while," Clark answered for her and raised himself from his sit. "I have to go now. See you around?"

"Yeah, bye," Chloe said, doing her best to smile.

Two days, she kept repeating, two days and she would be free from all that farce.

* * *

"Shit… where the hell are you?" Chloe was getting angry while rummaging through things she could find in her dad's living room. It was near midnight and everyone, well, she didn't know about Lex, was sleeping soundly in their beds.

She couldn't sleep. She had to look for it. Maybe even though her father said he hated that picture, he had it stocked somewhere? He _had _to have it!

"Gotta ya!" She finally found the right photo album in which she was sure were her wedding pictures.

She got to the sofa and sat down, propping herself on the pillows.

Then opened it.

She was struck by the first picture. She and Lex. Happy. Freshly married. Smiling. Walking out of the church. Flowers all around. And rice.

She didn't know why she was torturing herself with that. Why she kept digging out the past when she knew…

She sighed heavily and turn the page.

Their kiss in the church. Sealing the marriage.

She turned a few more.

"Where is it…?" she asked out loud, frustrated.

She needed to see that picture of her smearing the cake cream all over Lex's face and then…

She even looked under the pictures that were already there in hope that her father had saved it but covered with something else.

"The fuck, where are you?!" she asked angrily.

* * *

_Past_

Lex came home very late. It was long past midnight.

Chloe couldn't sleep. She'd gone to bed hours ago, but she couldn't fall asleep. She needed him by her side. Needed to feel his breath next to her. His arms around her. She just couldn't sleep in a cold bed, knowing that he was somewhere out there, working instead of resting.

Then, she finally heard him coming in. He directed himself straight to the bathroom, the one in the hall. He probably didn't want to wake Chloe while using theirs.

Finally, she heard him coming out, walking into the bedroom. He stood by the bed and started shedding his clothes.

He got to bed, naked. He never really slept in anything. Not when she was there, right next to him.

When the emptiness beside her was finally filled with his warm body, she turned herself to him, revealing that she wasn't sleeping.

"You missed dinner," she said, her voice a little bitter.

"I'm sorry," he said, but it didn't seem too genuine.

"Lex… it was important to me," she prompted, "I was really looking forward to it. You promised you'd be here."

"I'm sorry," he repeated and got closer, kissed her gently.

"Lex," she put her hand to his chest and pushed him away, "I mean it. Recently you've been working too much. Every day you come back home even more late."

"You know how much of work I have to do now. My father left me a lot of shady businesses."

"I don't care. You have people working there, too. I need you here more." She couldn't stay angry with him for very long. He was finally there. She could touch him. So she stroke his cheek.

He turned her, so she was lying on her back and he was hovering above her. Then he immediately started working on her, kissing her lips, then her neck, caressing her breast, pushing off the sating of her camisole.

And then he was checking if she was wet enough, spreading her legs and slipping himself in.

They both gasped as he entered her and started fucking her right away. Chloe had no other word for it. He was needy and he needed a release. No long foreplay.

Of course she liked it. She always loved to have sex with him.

They both came pretty quickly and right after that, Lex just slid out of her, laid next to her and… fell asleep almost immediately.

Chloe looked at his sleeping posture, completely shocked with what just happened. She knew he was tired and didn't mean it, but it was the very first time he acted like that. She felt like… she felt like a rug, a whore. Body to fuck and then to be just left lying there.

From that very night their relationship started to crumble.

* * *

_Present_

"Where the fuck are you?!" Chloe growled at the pictures.

She couldn't stand it. Couldn't do it anymore. She was looking at the evidence of her and Lex's happiness and in the same time reminded herself the very first night he'd started pulling away from her. Like she'd become meaningless to him. Like he'd got bored with her. Hadn't cared anymore. Treated her like a whore. One of the girls from his past.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

She jumped as she heard his voice coming from the door.

She was caught.

He just caught her looking through their wedding pictures and crying over them.

"Go away!" she snapped and ostentatiously turned her back on him.

"Chloe… tell me, my love," he said while making his way to her.

"I'm not your love! Not anymore!"

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

She didn't want him so close. She didn't want to feel the heat emanating from his body. She didn't want to feel his heartbeat, now accelerated as it always was in her presence.

But she didn't push him away either. She craved for him like a person on a desert craved for water.

"Lex…" she just wept into his shirt as she buried her face in it, inhaling his scent, letting it get into her nostrils, letting it poison her again. It was so painful. She loved him so much. Her heart…

"What is it? Why are you looking at it?" he asked, pointing the album.

"I can't find it."

"What can't you find?" He cupped her face and forced her to look him deep in the eyes.

Her lower lip quavered as she found herself plunging into their depths.

"_That _picture," she said, emphasizing, knowing he would know anyway.

"It's ok," Lex whispered, letting go off her and reaching to his pocket. "I have it right here." He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

Chloe gasped, then took it.

"Wh… You… I…" she stammered. "You've been carrying it with you?"

"I always carry it. _Always," _he reassured her when looking into her eyes again. "I've been since that day." He looked at the picture again.

"But… I don't understand…" she admitted, giving the picture back to him, so he would slip it into his pocket.

"What don't you understand? It's all for you," he told her, "_all _of this. I keep making it all up to you, I want you to know I will never leave you ever again, that I will always be here for you."

"No…" she said, pulling away. "Lex, you…"

"I agreed to spend the holidays with the woman I love. I'm doing it for _you_, not for your father. You're scared for your father's heart, so I do care about him, because his the only blood family you have left. But I am here for _you _and only _you. _I haven't played anything. It was _all _real. All this time we've already spent here… did you see me picking up work calls or doing some work on my laptop?"

Chloe slowly shook her head.

"That is because I didn't even bring my laptop with me. I did it for you."

"So what?" she suddenly asked. "You might've left the company for a few days. It's not like it hasn't happened before. We'd been going to vacations all the time. How do I know that when we go back home it'll stay that way? How should I know you won't bury yourself…" she stopped, because his lips landed on hers, kissing her. He took the advantage that she already had them opened for speaking and he slid his tongue inside, teasing the rim of her mouth, making her moan and gasp at the pleasure.

The fire ignited. They needed each other. They didn't think. They could just act.

Chloe surrendered. It'd been too long. She'd been without her water too long. She'd been slowly dying on the desert. Now, here, there was an oasis.

Lex's hands wandered along her body, trying to cover every part of it at once. His thirst for her just as big.

She felt him lifting her up into his arms and then carrying her upstairs, to their room.

That brief respite from his kisses wasn't enough for her to regain her senses, because he kept stroking her butt as he was carrying her, kept stroking her core through the jeans she was wearing. She could feel it anyway. She only dreamt that he would strip her naked right here, right now.

Then her back hit the bed and Lex was hovering over her immediately, capturing her mouth, kneading her breast. Her legs spread open for him on its own and he settled himself between them, grazing his hard, confined by his pants, cock.

They both groaned loudly at the sensation. Her core, his cock, both pulsing with almost unbearable need.

"Lex…" Chloe pleaded. "Lex…"

He took the hint, started taking off her clothes, which was hard, because in the same time she was fumbling with his. They did it rather clumsily as they were so desperate for each other.

Then she was naked, her legs still spread open for him and he settled between again, naked as well. His cock erected and throbbing painfully. If she stopped now, if she pushed him away, he would die, just stop exist.

But instead she stroked him intimately, earning a groan of satisfaction from him.

He checked with his finger if she was wet and she was dripping.

He positioned himself, the head of his cock teasing her core, his lips capturing her nipples, her back arching.

They wanted to finally be joined again, yet they kept stalling, because they knew it would feel that much better later on.

"Lex…" he heard her plea again.

"Chloe…" He entered her, sliding himself inside very slowly, deriving pleasure from that agonizing torture. Torture, because it'd been so long and he wanted nothing more than to thrust and thrust and fuck her senseless. Yet he didn't, not yet.

He finally got all the way in.

She was very tight, because it'd been a while for them and he knew she needed some time to adjust. He was big after all.

Chloe winced a little as she felt his substance inside, stretching her all over again.

Their eyes met and she wanted to cry. She immediately cocked her head aside. She couldn't look into his eyes. She saw too much in them. She loved him. But she hated him in the same time.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Lex asked and that question melted her completely.

She knew she shouldn't have let him in, but instead of pushing him away she squeezed her inner muscles around his cock.

"Fuck, yeah," escaped Lex's mouth and he started thrusting. He had to. He couldn't stall any longer.

As he begun fucking her, accelerating his motions with every thrust, she raised her legs, put them around his waist, imprisoning him with them. Her arms flung around his neck, her fingers digging into his back.

"Oh God, Chloe, love, yes, yes…" he kept groaning.

She tightened her hold on him, which made it impossible for him to get out of her and get back in hard, but he just kept pushing and pushing, rocking into her. That was giving them as much of pleasure and satisfaction and they were quickly building towards their climax.

And there it was, coming so powerfully it nearly leveled them completely. As soon as Chloe's muscles clamped around him viciously, he was forced to let go as well, driving into her even more widely.

She was suddenly scared her father would hear them, but then she remembered he usually slept with ear plugs as even the smallest noise could wake him. It was Tina that was his alarm clock in the morning. Tina. But Chloe didn't really care about her hearing them having sex. She was right, she wasn't her mother.

It was all over now, but they were still holding onto each other.

Chloe didn't feel her legs anymore. Lex's muscles screamed at him. But they stayed still.

Then, after few minutes, he gently heaved himself off her and immediately spooned her from behind, this time he was imprisoning her in his arms.

Their bodies covered in sweat, clinging to each other.

Suddenly, Chloe started to cry. She couldn't hold it in with him around anymore. She needed that outlet. She needed to let it go.

They didn't talk. They just lain there. Lex holding her, giving her comfort. But in the same time he was the source of her pain. She was crying because of him. Yet she couldn't let go off him. Not now. Not after such amazing sex. She loved when he held her. She always felt bare after sex, exposed like she showed all her feelings and she needed him to hold her. Even if that was just an illusion. A shadow of their past.

So she just kept weeping silently. She felt his breath on her neck. They were so close, yet so far away in her mind.

She needed him. She hated him. She wanted to run, but couldn't bring herself to push him away.

And he knew that. That was his last chance in keeping her. He had to keep holding her, so she wouldn't be able to slip.

Only, he didn't have that power over her when he was sleeping.

It was nearly six in the morning. The light of the dawn invading the room while coming through the window.

Chloe mentally prepared herself for the pain and just untangled her body from his arms.

Stood up. Put her clothes on.

Was gone.

**A/N **yeah, I know you love me evil smile


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

The sound of the door closing woke Lex up.

He sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes, then looking around in search for Chloe.

She was gone. Her bag was gone as well.

"Fuck!" he cursed and jumped out of bed, putting him clothes on in a hurry. If he was lucky he might still catch her. Really talk to her. Finally reveal to her what had been going on inside of him all that time. He was embarrassed to admit it, to let her in so deep, even if it was her. Luthors weren't used to opening themselves up like that.

He would have to be the very first to change his ways, because he couldn't lose her. Last night made him realize that he was ready for anything, absolutely _anything, _but not for losing her.

* * *

"Chloe?" Gabe frowned his face when hearing his daughter's footsteps on the stairs. "Chloe?" It sounded like she was rushing, like she was in a hurry. Why would she be so early in the morning that was preceding Christmas?

Gabe walked out of the kitchen and stepped into the hall. "Chloe, honey, what are you doing?" he asked completely bewildered at the sight of her putting her coat on and fishing around for car keys. "Chloe?" he repeated and finally walked over to her, put a hand to her shoulder and forced her to turn to him and look him in the eye. "My God, you're crying. What happened?"

Then there were another footsteps on the stairs, much heavier. Lex.

"Chloe! Please, don't do this. Let me explain first!"

"Lex, you've had enough time for explanations and apologies! That will not change anything. What's done's done!"

"What are you two talking about? What is this all about?" Gabe asked, confused.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you. Lex and I are getting a divorce. It's just… it's not working. I'm so sorry for ruining Christmas." After having said that she opened the door and ran out of the house.

Gabe turned to Lex who was just standing there, petrified that Chloe actually spoke the truth.

"Gabe, I…" Lex started.

"I don't understand you," Gabe spoke to him, his voice angry, "you seem to truly love her!"

"I do! She just doesn't want to listen to me! She doesn't want to give me another chance!"

"So what the hell are you waiting for?!" Gabe yelled at him. "Go after her!" He pointed the door.

They could hear the car engine starting.

Lex was watching Gabe with his eyes widely opened. He expected everything, but not this. He thought Gabe would hate him for hurting Chloe, not that he would send him after her.

"Lex, I know my daughter can be stubborn, believe me, I do. But you have to go after her. I know she loves you and I can see that you love her. Don't let anything petty stand between you two."

"How do you know it's something small? Maybe I've done something terrible."

"I don't believe you would cheat on her or hit her. Not ever," Gabe reassured him.

"Thank you, sir, for such faith in me. And you're right, I didn't do any of those things."

"Then stop standing here like an idiot and go!"

Lex frowned. No one had ever called him an idiot before.

"Is your heart alright?" he asked once more question before leaving.

"My heart will be fine, don't you worry about that, son! GO! Take my car! You might still catch her."

"She took my car, there's GPS," Lex said and ran out of the house.

"GPS!" Gabe suddenly started laughing. He turned to the kitchen door where Tina was standing and watching him with amusement. "What? Why does everybody here thinks I'm so fragile? I had an operation, but it was over a month ago! I know my daughter and my son in law, I know they can solve this out. They just need some telling off!"

"Yes, Gabe, they can. I should've thought and left that up to you," Tina admitted and shook her head. "You always make people realize what they're about to lose."

"Wait… so you knew about this before?"

"Uh oh…"

* * *

As Chloe jumped into Lex's car she was struck by the horrible truth.

It nearly leveled her.

Could it be possible that it'd never been about her father's heart? Was it possible that she just didn't want to see him disappointed with her? She didn't want to be a disappointment to him as her marriage failed. She didn't want to be like him, another one left alone, betrayed. She'd still had issues with her mother leaving, she couldn't get rid of them no matter how hard she'd tried and then… then Lex had started neglecting her, treating her like a body to fuck, like just an object in his house. She couldn't have a career she dreamt of because of that marriage, she couldn't figure out what to do with her life…

As she was driving, speeding above the limit, she was sure, but the car had a very powerful engine. There was no driver as he'd gotten a break for Christmas, was supposed to pick up both Chloe and Lex the day after.

Well, Chloe was perfectly capable of taking herself to where she wanted to be. She decided to go to Metropolis, maybe to her cousin's. She couldn't look her father in the eye right now, but she could use a family. Lois were always there for her. Always.

Chloe's eyes stung as she thought of how her relationship with Lex had started. They'd been both lonely, both hurt. And they'd healed each other.

Clark and Lana had been getting married and naturally, Chloe and Lex had been their best man and maid of honor. They'd gone along well, providing company for each other as they both hadn't brought any dates. That had seemed weird for Chloe. Lex Luthor showing up with no one by his side? But maybe it'd been fate? Maybe it'd meant to happen that way?

She couldn't see any reason in this now when she was hurting so much, but back then… she'd firmly believed that had been the case.

They'd had a great time dancing together. Chloe had been very impressed with Lex's skills in that particular area and she could just dance through the whole event with him, not getting tired. Then, when Clark and Lana had disappeared, they'd been left there alone, so Lex had offered Chloe a ride home. A ride that had led her to ask him for a drink and then they'd slept together. It'd come so naturally, like it'd really supposed to happen to them. At first she'd thought it would be just one night stand and it bothered her as Lex had just given her the best sex of her life.

They'd gone to lunch the day after, then he'd asked her for dinner. They'd started dating. And then Chloe had started to have difficulties in her job.

* * *

_Past_

She was a little late that Saturday, but Lex didn't mind. When he saw her in his door he just smiled to her, came over and took her in his arms, kissing her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said when he let go off her, looking at her a little worryingly.

"You seem… troubled," he finally stated. "Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid so. Lex, we need to talk…" She followed him to the living room and was struck by the romantic dinner that was waiting for them. "Lex, I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin…"

"Don't worry about that," he told her. "It doesn't matter. I won't be able to enjoy it anyway if you don't tell me what's wrong."

She sighed heavily and walked over to his sofa, then sat heavily on it.

"Honey, you're scaring me. Is it about… us?" he asked tentatively and sat right next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it in circles.

"In some way it is, but it's not that I don't feel for you anymore," she reassured him and looked into his eyes. "Lex, those last couple of weeks were wonderful. I may even dare say that it was the best time I've ever had in my life."

"So what makes you break it all off now?" he asked a little bitterly. He was trying to hide the disappointment and pain, but she could still see some of it in his eyes.

"I don't want to break it off," she said and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I want to be with you, it's just…" she sighed and shook her head. "They think I can't write anything about anything related to you or LuthorCorp in the Planet. You know, they're sure I wouldn't be able to be objective with you. So, basically, being with you will destroy my career. They won't let me… they won't let me go up like I…" Her body shook slightly and she was trying to force the tears that appeared in her eyes back in. It was too late though. Lex saw it already.

"I see," she heard him saying. His voice calm, not wavering. She knew that he seemed to be speaking in his usual calculative way only because he wouldn't let himself reveal the real emotions that were there. He was a Luthor, he was taught to do that and Chloe couldn't really hold it against him.

"It's ok," he suddenly said, closing himself off completely. "I understand, I really do. You can leave. I know your career is very important for you. It's what you wanted all your life, long before I appeared in the picture," he said, looking emptily at the wall ahead of him.

"Lex…" she started.

"It's really fine," he repeated. "You can't sacrifice your whole life for somebody like me. I know I will never deserve it."

"Lex…" she said his name again, this time it sounded like a plea. She got closer to him and put her arms around his body, feeling how stiff he was, how much he closed himself off on her.

The day before, even that morning, he'd been wonderful, tender, happy. He'd let himself show that he loved her.

Now it was all gone.

Still, she understood him. She knew him. That was his way of dealing with things. His way of dealing with lost.

She clung to his body even more, hating the moment she would have to let him go.

She could feel the ache in her heart that seemed to be tearing her chest apart.

Wait… did she really have to let him go? It wasn't his decision to make. It was hers.

Then, just like that, it was decided. She wasn't troubled by the choice she would have to make. She'd already chosen. She knew it deep down in her heart. Knew what would really bring her happiness. Knew what would bring her comfort, hold her at night, cherish her and love her.

She would not get that from her job.

She finally let him go, but not to leave, she was still sitting by his side.

She looked at the dinner that was waiting for them on the table and this time she wanted to cry from completely different reason.

"Lex, I love you and I choose _you_," she said.

His body moved slightly and he turned his head aside to look at her. It was like he awaken from some trans.

"I don't deserve you," he told her loud and clear.

Only his eyes… his eyes were now… loving, so pleading, so lost and lonely.

She knew there was no way she would walk out his door now.

"And that is the very reason you do," she told him. The decision had been made. There was nothing that would change her mind.

He sent her a confused look so she added, "you just told me you were ready to let me go even when you love me. You were ready to suffer through losing me, so I could have the life and the man I deserve. That _is _the very reason you _are _worthy of me, Lex. I don't want anyone else but you."

* * *

_Present_

Chloe could barely see the road ahead of her as she was crying so much her face was wet all over, tears streaming down her cheek.

That one night she'd just chosen Lex over everything else. She'd sacrificed _everything _for him and yet, she'd known it was the right decision. She could still remember how loving he'd been with her that night. How he'd taken her to his bed and given her one of the best nights in her life. He'd been do diligent, so thorough in making love to her, in cherishing her, showing her she was the one. Showing her how much he loved her and appreciated what she'd just done.

Why hadn't he still appreciated her later on? Why had he buried himself in work for so long when he must remember that one night? How came the same person that was willing to let her go out of love could just… really let her go. Out of work this time.

And then she noticed she had a tail.

"Oh no!" she shouted when she realized Lex was after her, in her father's car.

She speeded up, didn't even know why, she just wouldn't slow down, stop and let him talk to her. Why was she so stubborn?

Because she'd given up _everything _for him and was currently writing obituaries for the Planet instead of being an investigative reporter like she'd supposed to be. And how he'd returned the sacrifice? By taking over the LuthorCorp when his father died and leaving her all alone in their apartment.

Chloe didn't pay any attention to what was going on around her.

Suddenly she heard Lex honking on her and then…

There was a turn and another car and she was coming right towards it…

She screamed and swerved, landing in a ditch, hitting her head.

The air bag went off just in time, so the impact wasn't so powerful.

Thankfully, she didn't hit the other car.

She heard somebody screaming like through some very thick fog. Then the door opened and there were hands all over her.

"Chloe! Chloe! Love! Are you alright?!" it was Lex's terrified voice, checking her whole body, then gently lifting her head. "You have a pretty nasty cut here."

She just started crying again.

"Chloe? Are you hurt?"

He cried harder.

"Honey, please, tell me what's wrong. I need to get you to a hospital…" he decided for her and just undid her seat belt and then took her out of the car, carrying her gently to Gabe's vehicle.

"Why?" he heard her desperately asking, sobbing frantically. "Why did you do this to me? After everything I've sacrificed to be with you?!"

"Because I was embarrassed of my own feelings," she heard him finally saying as he reached the car and gently placed her in the front seat.

She just sat there, waiting for him to circle the car and get in on the opposite side.

"I don't understand," she admitted when he started the engine.

Lex didn't answer. He just took off in the direction of Metropolis Healing Centre.

"Lex?" Chloe prompted. "I'm here and I have no other choice but to finally talk to you. So, I'm listening. And it'd better be good!" she snapped at him. Her head thumping painfully.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, damn it! Besides the splitting headache I'm fine! TALK!"

He sighed.

"I made a conscious decision that I would get you back, so that is why I came here with you. I dropped all the work I had and I'm here for you, because I love you."

"Still not convinced. What was it about your feelings? In the past you had plenty of those for me."

"It's not about you…" his voice trailed off. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles went white.

"So what it's all about?" she asked, pretty irritated now. "You haven't been having very much feelings for me for the last half a year."

"The problem wasn't you," he said slowly, "and the problem wasn't even that I didn't have feelings. I actually had way too much of them." He looked at her. "I never wanted to admit the truth and this is why I was so distant, so buried in work. It wasn't about you, Chloe."

"What is it, then?" she prompted.

"As I told you, I was embarrassed."

"Of what?"

"Of how I felt about my father. Of what I felt when he… died," Lex said bitterly.

And in that very moment Chloe begun to understand…


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

"Lex…" Chloe started, her voice getting hoarse.

"We're here," her informed and turned right to get to Metropolis Healing Centre parking.

"Lex, we aren't finished!" Chloe got angry with him. There was no other man on this earth that had the power to soften her just to agitate her a moment later. "If you want to save this marriage, we _need _to talk."

"Save it?" He stopped the car and looked at her. Hope in his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"After what you've just told me and what I've figured out by myself, yeah, I guess we can."

"I promise you I will tell you everything , but we're here already, so we need to take care of that cut. You may have a concussion and…"

"Oh, for a God's sake! Stop worrying so much! I'll be fine!" she huffed and stepped out of the car.

Only as she did so, she tottered and had to support herself against the vehicle.

Lex was right there, helping her out. "You're fine, hah?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just get me to that fucking doctor, so we can finally talk!" he yelled at him.

"Say no more," he agreed rolling his eyes and they walked to the door together.

"I'm sorry, you have to wait. That cut doesn't look that bad," the nurse in the reception said.

"Wait?!" Lex sputtered. "My wife almost died!"

"Sir, don't be so melodramatic. It's just a minor bruise."

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" Lex asked her, raising his voice. The people in the waiting room looking at him.

"Lex," Chloe pulled on his sleeve, "Lex, let's go. We can wait."

"No, I will not fucking wait! You will call me an available doctor right away!" He turned back to the nurse.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. That was her Lex. And there was nothing she could do to change him. She even loved that side of him and sometimes she really wanted to laugh when people were treating him like he was insignificant and they didn't bend to his whims.

She slowly paced over to the nearest chair and sat down in it, hiding her face in her hands. She felt dizzy. She'd really hit her head hard. Maybe that was the reason she suddenly begun calling him "her Lex" again? No, he'd actually confessed to her that he had feelings. More than she could suspect. That only made him more human in her eyes and therefore, she knew she could forgive him and keep loving him.

"Mrs. Luthor, I apologize for the waiting. Let's go, I'll take a look at that cut," she suddenly heard a voice that didn't belong to her husband.

She looked up and saw a doctor.

Waiting? What waiting? She wanted to ask. She'd barely waited a minute!

Then she shifted her eyes to Lex and saw that well-known self-satisfying smile on his face.

She shook her head at his stubbornness and stood up.

"Let me help you," he immediately held her again.

"I think I'm a little bit better now," she protested.

"Well, I will not let you collapse in the middle of the hall, so let me just help you out."

They followed the doctor.

"Lex, how…"

"What? Don't tell me it came as a surprise to you. When my wife needs medical attention she gets it right away."

* * *

"It's not a concussion," the doctor finally stated after having examined Chloe. "You will be fine. You may suffer from a headache for a while, but I will prescribe you some medication that will help with that," he said and filled the prescription. "Consider yourself lucky, Mrs. Luthor. After all, you walked away from a car accident with only a bruise and a small cut."

"Thank you for your help, doctor," she told him and smiled to him, then shook his hand.

"You're very welcome!"

"Thank you and expect a donation to this wing," Lex notified him and soon escorted Chloe out of the room.

"Donation?" she asked him, her eyes opened widely. "Because he stuck a plaster to my forehead?"

"What? You'd rather I didn't do it?" Lex asked.

"No, I'd rather you did things like that on daily basis. There are a lot of people and foundations in this world that need help. You can at least help some of them."

"Well, why don't you take care of that? That would give you some work," Lex suggested.

"Lex, don't try to wander away from the main topic here. Where can we go to talk? And I mean, honestly," she nudged him.

"Well, there's the Talon. The only descent place in this town."

* * *

"So, you said the problem was you had too many feelings and then you pretty much admitted that you felt something when your father died. Did I understand it correctly?" Chloe made sure when they were already sitting in the Talon and had their coffees. Lex also ordered some muffins for her as she hadn't had any breakfast this morning.

"Yes," he admitted, too quietly like for him and avoided her eyes.

"Lex, why is this a bad thing?" she asked, clearly not getting his point. She reached for his hand across the table. "Why did you just pull away from me?"

"That was the only way I could deal with… with his death," he finally admitted, looking at her. "I…" he closed his eyes for a second, then opened it, "Chloe, I did love him. But he never loved me. He didn't deserve any affection from my side…" His clenched his fist in his free hand.

"Lex," she said, her voice soft and soothing, her fingers gently stroking his knuckles. "Lex, it's only human to love your father. You can't help it. Why is it such a bad thing? I would never believe you are weak, you know that. Through love… we are humans. We love, we feel. We aren't machines."

"Yes, Chloe, but he didn't deserve it!" Lex raised his voice a little, but then looked around and forced himself to tune it down a little. "He was evil. He was the biggest bastard I've ever known and yet…" Lex shook his head. "He didn't deserve any of it. He didn't deserve me grieving after he died or my mother's love. He destroyed us all. He almost killed you there, when you were testifying against him."

"So you thought I wouldn't understand that you were grieving just because he was a bad man?" she made sure. "And because he hurt me?"

"Well, yeah… and there was the other thing…" He looked down again. "We were almost ready to have a child and I… I didn't… still don't think I can be a good father. What If I become to my child what my father was to me?"

Chloe couldn't comprehend her love for Lex at this moment. It was like she was loving him more and more with every second and it nearly leveled her, her heart nearly burst.

He'd been stupid.

She'd been stupid.

She should've pushed. She should've known that his issues weren't about her. That they'd been rooted deep inside him, that they'd reached his childhood.

"My God, Lex…" she squealed and looked him in the eye so intensely he thought she hypnotized him. "You will be a wonderful, fantastic father. The fact that you're afraid that you could become Lionel means that you know what it means to be a bad one. You also know what to do to change. You have a good heart and you can tell what is good and what is wrong. And you know what else you have?"

"What?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Me," she said. "You have me. If we have children I will be their mother. I will not let you become Lionel. Thanks to me you have love in your life."

"Chloe, I…"

"You have the right to love him even if he didn't love you. It was his lost. You're the most generous, magnificent, loving man I'd ever known. I believe in you. And I am sorry I didn't think his death affected you."

"It's my fault really…" Lex said, trying to put himself together. "I was always so closed off."

"That will change when you see the face of your new born child some day," she told him. "That will open the rest of your heart."

"It is open, right now, for you."

"And I thank you for that."

"So… we're back together?" he asked, his voice a little hesitant.

"Of course." She said and jumped from her seat, circled the table, sat on his laps, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They didn't care they were in a public place. All that mattered was that they were together again, more in love than ever before.

"But you have to promise me you will never retreat to your work again," she told him when their lips parted to catch a breath. "If there's something, anything, you tell me. I will never think that you are weak. Actually… the fact that you just told me what was really going on inside," she placed her hand on his heart, "means that you are strong, Lex. And I love you for this."

"I love you, too," he told her and kissed her again.

"Damn it, I left my cell in my car," she cursed. "Can I borrow yours?"

"What for?" he asked, giving her the device.

She just sent him a smile and dialed a number.

"Yes, it's Chloe Luthor. I want you to stop working on that divorce papers. I decided to give my marriage another chance."

When she ended the call Lex was looking at her with ambiguous expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I will make sure you will never have to give me a third chance."

"Well, I believe you will."

* * *

When they finally drove back to Gabe's house and got out of his car…

"Lex," Chloe called his name in awe.

"What?" he turned to her.

"Look!" She just spread her arms and twirled around.

He wanted to tell her he was looking, at her, at the beauty he saw in her, but then he realized she was talking about the snow.

It was finally snowing. Just in time for Christmas.

"All I see is you," he said, got to her and kissed her on the lips.

As they were kissing, completely forgetting when they were and what was going on around them, the door opened and they heard, "Finally! Can you, love birds, just go inside before you catch a cold?!" it was Gabe's exaggerated voice. "I swear… you should've just told me in the beginning and we could've avoided all that drama!"

Chloe and Lex laughed and walked to the door while holding each other's hands.

"Thank you, daddy," Chloe said and placed a kiss on Gabe's cheek.

"Go inside. Tina has prepared something delicious… wait… what the hell happened to your face?"

* * *

The Christmas dinner was over. Finally.

Chloe and Lex refused to stay for a movie that Gabe and Tina were about to watch downstairs and they just stumbled into their room, kissing, tearing on each other's clothes.

Finally, they laid naked on the bed and Lex, after having checked that she was already wet for him, slid inside her, finding his home there. She was the love of his life and he'd known by now how it felt to lose her. He would never make the same mistake twice.

Chloe could just feel. Her heart was swelling at what she saw in his eyes, at that eternal devotion, at how he worshipped her.

Their bodies moving in urgent rhythm, their mouth closed as they didn't want Gabe to hear them.

And Chloe would really like to scream as her core ruptured in a powerful orgasm, taking Lex with her, milking him.

She had to bite his shoulder as not to cry out in ecstasy and he buried his face in the pillow, the bite making his own release that much more intense.

"God, that was good…" Chloe sighed heavily as he rolled off of her and laid on his back, immediately pulling her to his chest. She took the hint and snuggled comfortably into him.

"When we get back home…" Lex started, trying to even out his breathing, "we're not leaving the bedroom for at least a week."

"No complaints from me," she agreed.

As they were lying there, enjoying each other, loving each other, something struck her.

She finally understood the meaning that was lying behind her nightmares. Her subconscious wanted to show her that without her Lex would be lost. Lost in the darkness. Maybe the grief of losing the only love he had in his life would even push him over the edge to become Lionel.

"How did I not figure that out?" she spoke out loud.

"What?" Lex asked.

"That… that you loved me, that you would never choose your work over me. That you felt sorry for your father…"

"Hey, hey, I never expected you to just figure it out. I hid it all inside very well," he told her, placing a kiss on her hair.

"I promise I will never leave you," she said.

"And I promise I will never let you down again."

"So… when do you want to start on making children?" Chloe asked him after few minutes of silence.

"Whenever you're ready. I can assure you I don't have any fertility problems. In fact I expect to succeed the very first time."

"Oh, you pompous macho!" she huffed. "And no, you won't, because when I stop taking the pills it may take a little before everything starts working properly down there."

"Well, I'm willing to wait and… I don't think I will complain if we have to keep having sex in order to get you pregnant."

"I'm sure you won't," she giggled.

"I can wait, my love, we have our lives ahead of each other. We can make twenty children."

"Oh, hell no!" She punched his chest gently. "This uterus will not be carrying twenty children! If it did, you would not be able to look at me without frowning in disgust! My body would look hideous!"

"Well, I was joking, but just in case… I don't care, I love you. It's not because of how you look, it's not because of your body, it's because of _you. _Of who you are."

"Still not happening. We can have two, top three."

"Fine by me. Even if you didn't have any I would still love you and be with you."

"Don't you need a heir for your company?"

"I don't care about my company as much as I care about you," he said and moved his hand down to her stomach and finally slid his finger inside her. "Ready for another round?"

* * *

_Some Time Later…_

Lex was running late, he knew it, felt it. If only that damn elevator moved faster… Really, couldn't they made a one that would speed? And why penthouse apartments were always so high?!

"I'm here! I'm here!" Lex finally jumped out of the elevator and stepped right into his hall. "I'm sorry for being so late… I…" He got to the living room, his breathing erratic.

"Were you running here or something?" Chloe asked from her position on the sofa. The dinner they were going to eat that night was already on the table, candles lit.

"I'm sorry. I know you agreed for me being busy this week because of Clark and Lana, but…" Lex started with his explanation as he got to the sofa and sat down on it, idly stroking Chloe's leg that was resting there.

"Lex, you're late…" she glanced at her phone, "exactly five minutes. You're right, I should file for a divorce right on the spot," she laughed.

"That's not funny!"

"I know you only worked more, because you wanted to make sure Clark and Lana would be treated properly at the clinic LuthorCorp owns. I understand. Those are our friends and I told you I didn't mind."

"Really?"

"Really, silly," she teased him and then placed a kiss on his bald head. "Now… tell me how did it go?"

"Pretty well, I can tell that it was successful. LuthorCorp will revolutionize the market. My scientists took a sample of Clark's DNA and put it into his se…"

"I don't need to know the details," Chloe interrupted him fats, "but I'm glad it worked. I'm sure you will be able to help a lot of couples that are out there." She smiled to him and brought him closer so she could kiss him properly on the lips.

"Now I will have all the time in the world for you, my love, and for this little one," he added, placing his hand on her belly. "I want to see it growing inside you."

Chloe laughed. "Don't worry, I won't just turn into an elephant over the night. You can lose me out of your sight for a while."

"I won't," he promised anyway. "And I'm sure you will not be an elephant… So, how's your work going?"

"I'm actually enjoying myself immensely," she informed him. "I don't know why I didn't think about writing a book before. I always loved words, so if I can't be a investigate reporter I can be a writer."

"As long as it makes you happy."

"Oh, it does, believe me, it does."

**THE END**


End file.
